Stay With Me
by Silk and Silver
Summary: After being betrayed by InuYasha again, Kagome leaves the group with Shippou to find the rest of the jewel shards. Heartbroken, InuYasha goes to find Kagome. They both have strange encounters with different people.
1. Prolouge

Stay With Me

**Ch. 1: Prologue**

**Me: Hello people of Earth! I am proud to announce the starting of my new story _Stay With Me_! It has chapters!**

**Kagome: Do you still hate me?**

**Me: Of course not sweetie! I just hate your teenage ways. I mean, you should really just shut up sometimes. No need to speak your mind all the times!**

**Kagome: Oh. Well, that's good!**

**Me: Yes, yes it is.**

Kagome is now 19 years old. She matured over the years and got out of her awkward faze into a more mature faze. She has round hips, perky breast, and a more defined face. It was a miracle that she graduated high school with a B in her classes. But she managed to get through it. She abandoned the sailors outfit, and decided to blend in the feudal era more. She wore a black kimono with a purple obi and black tights. Her hair was still its raven color, but now it reached her waist.

They were still in search of the jewel shards and Naraku. Since she was grown now, she decided to live in the feudal era. So Kaede taught her more about priestess powers. She can now make a barrier around herself and others. She can also make balls of energy to use in battle. She can make bows and arrows and swords out of her priestess powers. Speaking of swords, Totosai agreed to make her twin sai blades. She was always practicing with Miroku, Sango and, surprisingly, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had Rin stay in the village with Kaede for a while, just until she was ready to come back. He would visit from time to time and agreed to train her in the art of swordsmanship. She had quickly learned the skill. She also practiced shooting her spiritual arrows at longer distances.

She was currently in her time stocking up on supplies for the trip which mostly included ramen noodles. She looked at her list and checked things off.

"Let's see, noodles. Check. Water. Check. Shampoo. Check. Toothpaste and toothbrush. Check. Tissue. Check. Soap. Check. Clothes. Check. Sweets for Shippou. Check. Looks like I have everything I need. Time to head home and get a good nice bath and sleep before heading back to the feudal era tomorrow."

Kagome then proceeded to head back to the bus stop. When she got home, she went up to her room, and put her things down on the bed. She went into the bathroom and started to shed her clothing. She went to her shower and turned on the water. She then tested the water to make sure it was hot, but not hot enough to burn her, but to get the dirt and germs off her body. When she determined it was hot enough, she stepped into the shower. She soaked her body and hair, and then proceeded to wash her hair with her cherry blossom scented shampoo. She only used the shampoo because one night, while InuYasha was in his human form, he said he liked the smell of her hair.

She blushed at the memory.

_Come on Kagome! Get yourself together! You don't need to think of him while you're in this era. This is your time to relax. Enjoy it. Stop thinking about InuYasha!_ She scolded herself.

**I highly doubt you'll ever stop thinking about him. **

Kagome started a panic and searched around her bathroom to look for any intruders. When she saw none, she went back to her shower, standing there letting the water run down her body.

_I must be going insane._

**No sweetie. You're quite sane if you ask me.**

_Who the heck was that!?_

**I'm your inner voice sweetie. You should know that by now.**

_Well in case you haven't noticed, I didn't know. Why are you here anyways?_

**I wanted to pay you a visit. I never get to talk to you, and I didn't want to pass up this moment.**

_Aww, you wanted to talk to me? I'm so flattered!_

**Don't get too cocky honey.**

Kagome frowned.

_I'm going to ignore you now._

**Wait no-**

Kagome went back to her shower before getting out and getting ready for bed. She packed up all of her supplies before getting into the bed. That night Kagome dreamed of a life with InuYasha

_Kagome's Dream_

_Kagome was sitting under the Goshinboku. She had her eyes closed, but had her guard up for anything that might be a threat to her. She spread out her senses for anything nearby her, but only sensed a pack of deer. When she was about to let her guard down to relax, she sensed a demon. She calmed down when the presence she sensed was a half demons._

_InuYasha came out of the woods and took a seat next to Kagome._

"_Hey beautiful."_

"_Hey handsome. Where are the kids?"_

"_They're coming with Shippou. I'm came ahead so we could get some alone time."_

_InuYasha leaned forward and passionately kissed Kagome. They're tongues danced in a battle. In the end InuYasha won, and they just sat there kissing._

"_Hey lovers! There are kids in the area! Kids, don't look, you'll be blinded!" _

_Kagome and InuYasha pulled apart and turned to see Shippou and their kids covering their eyes. Shippou may be grown, but he still had that childish personality that would just not seem to go away._

_Their kids ran into their laps and gave them a hug._

"_Hello Sao and Aiko! And you to Shippou!" Kagome said._

_Aiko was just like her mother, but with the features of her father and some her mother. She has long flowing silver hair with black streaks in them. She has dog ears atop her head. She also has short fangs and claws. She has light purple eyes, which were a mix between Kagome's eyes and InuYasha's eyes. _(Apparently, Kagome has blue eyes!)_ She is sweet and kind and always puts herself before others, but has a feisty attitude. She has a soft expression and a soft and kind heart. She is the oldest out of the two._

_Sao was exactly like his father. He has long flowing silver hair and dog ears atop his head. He has golden eyes and small claws and fangs. He has a hard expression and stubborn attitude but a soft heart like InuYasha. _

"_Oh, I see! My mother says hey to me last. I'm hurt mother, I really am." Shippou then gave his mother and father figure a hug. Kagome and InuYasha may have mated, but Shippou would never consider InuYasha his father, just a father figure._

"_Hey runt, why don't you go back to your mate!?" InuYasha yelled._

"_Hey fool, why don't you mind your own business! Souten's asleep. She was tired from fighting that demon last night. Not like it's any of your business." Shippou responded._

"_Maybe you should check on your mate Shippou. She's probably awake by now and wants some company." Kagome said._

"_Oh, I see. You want some privacy." Shippou said with a smirk, raising his eyebrows._

"_Well, let me give you some privacy." Shippou said then walked off._

_InuYasha turned to look at his kids._

"_Our kids are beautiful." InuYasha looked at Kagome._

"_But not as beautiful as you." He said._

_He and Kagome shared a kiss and then gave their children a kiss. They relaxed under the tree._

"_We'll be together forever InuYasha." Kagome told InuYasha looking at him._

_InuYasha looked to his mate._

"_Forever and ever."_

Kagome woke up, hearing a beeping sound next to her. She looked to her left and saw the devil's incarnation.

Her alarm clock.

"D**m thing! Can't ever get a moments peace."

She looked to her right to see InuYasha in her window staring at her.

"Ack!" Kagome shrieked.

Kagome fell off her bed and InuYasha came into her room.

"What are you doing here InuYasha! I was supposed to come back by myself!" Kagome whispered/yelled.

"You were taking too long, so I came back to get you."

"Its 7:00 o'clock in the morning! If you ask me, THIS IS ON TIME!" Kagome yelled.

"Lets just go. I want to continue the hunt for the jewel shards."

"Let me get dressed first, get the stuff, and then we can leave. Ok?" Kagome got out of bed, put on her feudal era/modern clothing, and went to the well house.

They jumped into the well and was surrounded with blue, white, and black lights.

"You know, I would like to live in your time Kagome."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It has better stuff then my era."

"It does."

"And it has NOODLES!"

"Of course you would say that."


	2. The End is the Beginning

Stay With Me

Ch. 2: The End is the Beginning

**Me: Hello people! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was cleaning up the house and working on Thanksgiving dinner. But I hope you can forgive me! Oh, and I failed to mention that I don't own InuYasha in the first chapter. So-**

**InuYasha: Heart of Silver4 does not own InuYasha.**

**Me: Hey! I wanted to say it!**

**InuYasha: But I said it first.**

**Me: Meanie.**

_Kagome P.O.V._

We touched down in the well. I looked through the top of the well and instead of seeing the well house; I saw the blue sky with some scattered clouds. InuYasha jumped out of the well with my bag and pulled me out. We walked together to Kaede's hut. When I walked in, I was attacked by an orange fluff ball.

"Kagome! I missed you so much! I thought you were never going to come back!" Shippou said.

Shippou had gotten a lot bigger over the years. He wasn't the size a three year old anymore, but the size of a seven year old. So he was getting a lot heavier.

"Well you thought wrong Shippou." InuYasha said. "She still has to help us find the jewel shards. Besides, I'd always bring her back here. Even if I have to drag her.

I was slightly mad from his first sentence, but calmed down and smiled at his second sentence.

"Shippou, you know I'd never leave you. Like I said, I decided to stay with every one in the feudal era. But the only times I will go back the modern era is to either stock up on food, or to visit my family. That's it." I told Shippou with a reassuring smile.

Suddenly InuYasha tensed up. I looked at him and saw him sniffing the air and looking out the door. I looked out the door and found a faint light in the distant. InuYasha was gone in a second. I turned back around and went inside to sit down. Everyone was looking at me and I panicked. I hate being stared at.

"What?"

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes I am. I am actually pretty used to it. It only makes me upset a little."

"That InuYasha. He needs to realize that what he is doing is causing you pain." Shippou said.

"It's ok Shippou. I'll go get him in five minutes and ask him does he want to go ahead and continue to find the shards."

"Oh, well ok."

So we sat and talked for the next few minutes until I went off to find InuYasha.

"I'll be back guys."

"Be safe Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

"Ok. I'll be back before you know it."

I left on my short journey to find InuYasha. I soon found him in a clearing with Kikyo and they were talking. I could make out some of the words, but I wasn't sure. I could've swore I heard Kagome, but I wouldn't get mad because I didn't know.

I came into view and they both turned to me.

"What do you want Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Gomen, but I was wondering when you wanted to start searching for the jewel shards again?"

"We don't need you anymore Kagome. We have Kikyo. She's joining the group to help us find the jewel shards."

"Why can't I stay in the group?"

"Because we have Kikyo. You were just a jewel detector. Go home Kagome, you didn't belong in this time anyway."

"But-"

"Listen to InuYasha Kagome." Kikyo said. "You are just my reincarnation. My copy. He wants the real thing, not some fake thing. Go home. Like he says, nobody needs or wants you."

"But, InuYasha, you need me more than anything! She's clay. What if she breaks during battle? What would you do then!?"

I was starting to get really angry right now. How could he just say that after all we've been through! He knows he needs me! He admitted it himself! He cried over me!

"Well," Kikyo started. "I could just kill you and get my soul back. Then I would be alive again and wouldn't have to worry about that, now would we?"

That was it. My heart broke and shattered into a million pieces. Who knew Kikyo could be so cold? Oh wait, I knew. In fact, all of us knew. Even you! (yes I'm talkin' to you) I ran away, back to Kaede's hut. I ran through the door and started to pack up my things when everybody came up to me, bombarding me with questions.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"Where are ye going Kagome?"

"What happened Lady Kagome?"

"Do you want to know?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"Ok then. I'm leaving." They all gasped.

"But why?" Sango asked.

"Because of InuYasha. I go to ask him if he wanted to continue the search and he just goes off on me. Saying that he didn't need me anymore and that I should just go home. He says he has Kikyo and I say that she would possibly break or crack during battle, and then she starts talking some mess saying she was going to kill me to have her soul back. And InuYasha just stood there while she was saying that."

"I can't believe InuYasha! I swear when we see him Kagome, we will give him a piece of our mind. Both of us, together." Sango said.

"Thanks Sango, but no. I can't be around him anymore. It was just heartbreaking to hear that and see him just stand there. I'm leaving, but I'm not going home. I'm going to find the jewel shards and defeat Naraku by myself."

"Well, I want to go with you." Shippou said.

"Ok. Sango and Miroku, I know you want to go with me, but I need someone to stay here and tell InuYasha the news. But not when he gets back. At least one or two days from now. Could you do that for me please?"

"Of course Lady Kagome. I'll do anything for you."

I looked at Sango.

"Please Sango?"

"Well, Ok. Just for you. But promise me you'll visit me?"

"I can't make that promise Sango. But I will try."

I gave them all a hug including Kirara and left with Shippou. Today was the start of a new day without InuYasha breaking my heart, and I was going to enjoy it.

_With InuYasha and Kikyo After Kagome Left_

InuYasha looked at Kikyo with a shocked face. He couldn't believe she would say something like that. He actually couldn't believe _he_ would say something like that.

_What is wrong with me? I just ruined my first friendship with the person I love. How could I do this? What would make me say this? Was it the fact that Kikyo was with me and I was just focused on Kikyo that I didn't know what I was saying? Yes, that has to be it. If that wasn't it, then what else would it be?_

InuYasha looked to Kikyo who was looking at him.

"Kikyo, how could you say that to Kagome? I understand you don't like her, but that was just over the line." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, I love you, you love me, we are meant to be. Why do you care about my reincarnation? She is nothing more than just a copy of myself. You have to understand that she is just trying to take you away from me. She tried to kill me one time." Kikyo said.

Shocked showed on InuYasha's face. Then it changd to anger.

"Why are you lying Kikyo? I know as good as well that Kagome wouldn't try to kill you. She wouldn't hurt a fly. And besides, she was always either in her time, or with me. I think _you're_ the one that I trying to take Kagome from. I never should have trusted you."

"But InuYasha-" Kikyo grabbed his arm. He pulled away from her.

"Get away from me!"

InuYasha ran out of the clearing searching for Kagome.

_I never should have hurt you Kagome. I hope you can forgive me._

**Me: Well that's the end.**

**Kagome: I hate the fact that you got me hurt in the story.**

**Me: Well, I had to. I mean, if you ran away with no reason, they would be like 'this story is so stupid.' And they would think you were stupid.**

**Kagome: Oh.**

**Me: Well people, that's the end. More to come soon.**

**Heart of Silver4**


	3. I Search For You

Stay With Me

Ch.3: I Search For You

**Me: Hello and welcome to the third chapter of Stay With Me. I need help. I need you to find some Japanese names for different characters. I know you can do it.**

**InuYasha: I'll do the disclaimer today again while-**

**Me: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**InuYasha: Touché**

_InuYasha P.O.V._

I ran back to the old woman's hut and found everyone but Kagome in there.

"Hey guys, where's Kagome?" I asked.

"Like you care InuYasha." Sango said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about traitor."

"Sango," Miroku started. "You must control your temper. We cannot tell him just yet."

"Tell me what?" Now I was confused. I didn't understand what they were talking about.

"I know Kagome wishes for us not to tell him, but I just can't stand it!" Sango yelled. She then turned to me.

"If you want to know, Kagome ran off. Not to her home in the future, but of in the forest. And she is not coming back. And it's your entire fault InuYasha! If it wasn't for your idiocy, Kagome would be right here with us, helping us find the jewel shards and defeating Naraku! Its yours and that clay pots fault!" Sango yelled. She broke down sobbing into her hands with Miroku trying to comfort her.

I was stunned. Sango never raised her voice at anyone. Not even Miroku. I was also upset that I was the one to make Kagome run away.

_Wait! _My ears perked up. _Kagome ran away. How could she just up and run away like that- oh._

I started to head toward the door when someone asked me a question.

"Where are ye going InuYasha." I was the old bat Kaede.

"I'm going to find Kagome and bring her back."

"Why would she want to come back with you?" Sango started. "She's already upset with you, don't make it any worse."

"Remember when I said I'd bring Kagome back no matter what? Even if I had to drag her?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well I hold up to my words. I will bring Kagome back no matter what."

I then dashed out the door on my search to find Kagome.

_I will find you Kagome. Even if it kills me._

_Kagome P.O.V._

I just got to the boarder of InuYasha's forest. I held Shippou tight in my arms and turned my head back to the way I came.

"There's no turning back now. I came this far and I will not let what I accomplished go to waist. Are you ready Shippou?"

I looked down at the orange fluff ball. He nodded his head and I went on my way. I covered my scent and aura just in case InuYasha came looking for me. When I past the boarder, I felt like a new person. Like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

_Probably because InuYasha is finally out of my life._

**I doubt that sweetie.**

_You again._

**Yup, and I'm back better than ever baby.**

_What do you want?!_

**I just came to tell you something important.**

_Which is?_

**That you suck.**

I mentally sighed. Am I having psychological problems now? My own mind just said I sucked. Wouldn't you call that crazy?

**No, I wouldn't. But really, I have some important news for you. This news is so serious, that you must share it with no one.**

_Oh, and what might that news be? _I mentally smirked.

**You are still in love with InuYasha, and you regret the decision you made about running away.**

I stopped smirking and my eyes went wide. There was no way I was still in love with InuYasha.

**Oh, and there's some less important news. There's a demon following you. Like that's important.**

_WHAT! Of course that's important. Do you want us to DIE!_

**Well excuse me for thinking what's important and what's not.**

_Ugh!_

I turned around to see a demon about thirty feet away from me and Shippou.

"Shippou, go and hide somewhere. Now."

Shippou jumped out of my arms and ran to hide behind a tree somewhere. I took out my twin sai blades, thank Kami I didn't forget them like always, and got into a defensive stance.

"_You, woman! You have shards of the shikon jewel!" _It roared.

"Yeah! What of it!?" I yelled.

"_I want them! Give them to me!"_

The demon lunged at me and I dodged it. It crashed into three trees and got up almost instantly. I sensed a jewel shard very close and realized the demon had one. I observed the demon and saw that it had a jewel shard embedded in its forehead. I got out my bow and an arrow and aimed at its head. I released my arrow, but the demon was too fast and it managed to escape its early retirement.

"D**m! I missed!"

"_Fool! Do you really think you can defeat me! I am a demon, you are but a weak mortal!"_

It lunged at me and I managed to get away, but got a deep gash on my left arm. I decided it was time to end this and gathered up my miko powers in one hand and it formed a sword. I threw it at the demons forehead with quick speed and hit him in the head. The demon roared out in pain before going down in ashes.

The shard fell out of the sky and I went to get it. Just before I picked it up, someone reached it before me.

"Let me get that for you" Said a deep, baritone voice.

I looked up to see golden eyes staring back at me.

**Me: Sorry it's short guys. Didn't really have a lot of ideas for this chapter. And don't worry; it isn't who you think it is. I wouldn't end the story that quick. **

**InuYasha: Yes you would-**

**Me: SHUT UP!**


	4. Lord Sesshomaru

Stay With Me

Ch.4: Lord Sesshomaru

**Me: I would like to thank **Sora of the Sky**, for giving me a bunch of Japanese names. But I need some more boy names. If that's ok with you. Oh, this is funny, one of the girls name was 'Name'. How funny is that?**

**Lord Sesshomaru: That is quite funny.**

**Me: Yes, yes it is. I told my sister it would be funny if I went around America, because the name means 'wave', saying 'Hello, my name is Name. What's your name?' They would be looking at me like o.O**

**Lord Sesshomaru: Lets just get on with this.**

**Me: OK! I don't own InuYasha.**

_Kagome P.O.V._

I look up to see golden eyes staring back at me.

"Uh, hi Sesshomaru. Um, what did you just say?" I questioned. I did not expect to see Sesshomaru here.

"I said, let me get that for you. I want to help you get what you are going to retrieve."

"Since when have you wanted to help humans?" I was very confused now.

Sesshomaru leaned in closely and I could fell my cheeks burning up. I may not like him, but hey, you have to admit he's handsome.

"Since I laid my eyes upon you." He said softly and pulled back smirking.

All the color drained from my face. Was the great and powerful Sesshomaru really telling a human he like her?

**Obviously he is. Wow, you're dense.**

_Shut up! I'm busy here!_

"Um, are you ok Sessh-"

I couldn't finish talking because that green toad thing came out of nowhere.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I finally found you! Where were you?"

A scowl formed his face at the high pitched sound of the toad.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said with a cold and harsh voice.

"Y-yes m-mi l-lord?" Jaken, apparently, stuttered.

"Where is Rin?"

"Oh! I'll go see to her right away!" Jaken said then scrambled to check on Rin.

Sesshomaru then turned to me. His eyes had softened greatly when they landed on me, so I know what he was about to say wasn't going to be good at all.

"Now that we're alone," Sesshomaru started to lean towards me. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. All I could do was sit there and watch him come closer to me. His lips were about to touch mine when something burst through the trees into the clearing where we resided.

"Sesshomaru!"

It was InuYasha!

_Oh thank kami!_

**I thought you didn't want to see or be near InuYasha.**

_In the situation I was in just now, I would want to be by him for the rest of my life._

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled.

"I was spending time with my mate, if that's ok with you."

"What!" I and InuYasha yelled simultaneously.

I stood up and looked Sesshomaru in the eyes.

"Whoever said I wanted to be your mate!? Like I would want to be with your arrogant butt for the rest of my life!" I yelled. I was completely furious. I'm not some property you can claim!

**Obviously you are since Sesshomaru is trying to claim you.**

_Shut up! I don't have time for you!_

**Touchy touchy!**

_Ugh!_

"That is no way to talk to your mate." Sesshomaru said. Who does this guy think he is!?

"I'm not your mate! I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you! I'm not some property you can just claim! I'm my own person! You'll have to kill me first!"

"Now, why would I do that to my mate?" Sesshomaru was in front of me in seconds. He put his arm around my waist.

"I wouldn't want to hurt my mate." He whispered. This guy was officially crazy.

I pushed away from him.

"Listen buddy! I am not your mate, nor will I ever be! You got that!?"

"Leave Sesshomaru before I kill you." InuYasha said. I had totally forgotten he was here.

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha with cold eyes. He started speaking, but was really talking to me.

"We'll finish this later." And he walked away. Just like that. What a nub.

I looked at InuYasha and suddenly realized that I didn't love him anymore and never wanted to see him again. I became angry and it was showing on my face.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

I didn't answer. I just turned around and ran towards where Shippou was hiding. I picked him up and ran into the forest with InuYasha following me.

"Kagome wait!" I heard him yell.

I said a chant in my head and my body, along with Shippou's, disappeared. I listened and couldn't hear InuYasha's footsteps anymore so I slowed down.

_That was close. Too close for comfort._

**Man! We missed InuYasha! Why did you leave!?**

_If you haven't noticed! I left because I am furious with InuYasha and never want to see him again!_

**No! You want to see him! You just won't admit it!**

_Shut up!_

_InuYasha P.O.V._

I was following Kagome in the forest when she just suddenly disappeared along with Shippou. I stopped running after that. I could still smell her scent and sense her aura, but with the look on her face she had earlier, she wouldn't want to see me at all.

"She must be really angry with me. I'm so stupid! I can't do anything right even if my life depended on it."

**You saved Kagome from Sesshomaru.**

_I know that! I'm talking about that mushy word._

**Love?**

_Yeah that!_

**We don't have time for that! We need to defeat Naraku!**

_So you're saying you don't love Kagome?_

**I never said that.**

_I'm going to look for Kagome again!_

**You should probably rest for the night. It's getting dark and you don't want to have to face an angry Kagome. Just let her cool down and in a couple of days she'll let you talk to her.**

_I guess your right. But I'll have to still follow her so I don't lose her scent._

**Duh!**

_Shut up!_

I set out to look for a place to sleep and eventually found a clearing to sleep in. I made myself comfortable in the tree in the middle of the clearing and eventually fell asleep.

**Me: I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the long time to update.**

**InuYasha: You are not forgiven.**

**Me: Ok, then the next chapter upload will take forever!**

**InuYasha: No! You are forgiven! My fans must read me!**

**Me: Yeah yeah yeah! Anyways, tomorrow, I will not update, because apparently, Sunday is a school night. So, I'll see you next week! **

**See ya when I see ya!**


	5. Sakura

Stay With Me

Ch. 5: Sakura

**Me: Hi! Sorry for the long wait. I posted up a new one-shot explaining why I update on weekends. Well, I hope you like this chapter. It is only going to be InuYasha's P.O.V. I don't own InuYasha.**

**InuYasha: Good. Because there isn't enough me time in this story.**

**Me: You're so conceited! I like it.**

**InuYasha: o.O**

_InuYasha P.O.V._

I woke up a sunrise this morning to go ahead and look for Kagome. I could tell she was moving because her aura was moving slowly away from me. So I started to keep a steady pace towards her.

At somewhere near noon, I really couldn't tell Kagome usually keeps up with the time, I could sense that someone was following me so I stopped where I was. The person was still headed toward my direction so I turned around to come face to face with a demoness. She was about 6' 5". She had long, black hair with golden streaks in them. Her eyes were golden that were outlined in black. She had magenta stripes above her eyes like *shudder* _Sesshomaru_. She had on a long flowing kimono that was light blue with pink sakura flowers on it. She had on light blue sandals and her lips were ruby red. She had a slim, curvy figure and looked like a person that seduces other people to get what she wants. Other than that, she looked like a killer like *shudder* _Sesshomaru._

While I was observing her she started smirking at me and had a gleam in her eye.

"Like what you see?" She asked in a silky, yet seductive, voice. I snapped out of my observation to look at her as if she had done just gone mad, which I was starting to believe very quickly.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked.

She smiled.

"It's about time you said something. I was starting to think you were just going to stand there staring at me all day."

Is this lady crazy! She must be on that crazy medicine, as Kagome once said.

"I asked what your name is." I said again. She was really starting to agitate me.

"Excuse my manner,"

_Yeah, excuse you._

"But my name is Sakura. And I have gone a long way to find you." She said with a smile.

"Me?" I asked. Was this lady crazy, or was it just me?

"Yes you silly. I want to be your mate."

All the color drained from my face. A demon wanted to mate with me, a half demon? This lady was off her bonkers, as Kagome once again put it.

"Why would you want to mate a half demon?" I was staring to sweat. I had to be dreaming. And if this was, it was a nightmare. And if this was real, I was living a nightmare.

"Well, because you're strong, brave, courageous, handsome, and you don't take no for an answer. I like that in a guy. That's why I want to be with you." She answered.

I just stared at her.

_Nope! Not happening! Now way! Uh uh! Never in your dreams lady!_

**We need a strong mate. She will be strong enough to protect or teach our pups when we pass. Mate the demoness.**

_What about Kagome!? I thought you wanted her, not Sakura!_

**Forget Kagome! She's not strong enough! Mate the freaking demoness! NOW!**

_NEVER! IN! YOUR! LIFE!_

"Thanks for the offer, but no. I already have somebody that I'm searching for right now." I answered. I was not about to live the rest of my life with this pathetic demoness. She is beautiful, but I already know I was made for Kagome.

"Oh, too bad. Guess I'll just have to do this." She started to lean in towards me and I stiffened and froze in place. What would you expect me to do? The only people I've kissed before were Kagome, Kikyo, and my mom. So I'm new at this. Don't blame me for not wanting to start a relationship, or whatever.

Suddenly, an arrow that was surrounded by pink and white energy zipped between the space that was left between me and Sakura. _Phew! _I was saved.

I looked to where the arrow was shot, expecting to see Kikyo, but when I saw who it was, my eyes widened to the size of saucers.

It was Kagome.

I gave her a questioning look, as if to say 'why did you shoot that arrow' and she just shrugged.

"I couldn't let you live with her when I knew you didn't want to and I saw the whole thing. I would just feel bad and guilty knowing I could do something about it. You're still my friend InuYasha." She said. I was still too shocked to say anything so I just nodded.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked with a hint of malice in her voice. When Kagome raised an eyebrow, I decided to speak up.

"This," I walked over to Kagome and put my arm around her shoulder, hugging her tightly. "is my intended. The person who I was searching for." I lowered my mouth to Kagome's ear.

"Just play along with it." She just nodded.

"Oh, this is her. Well, I'll be taking my leave now InuYasha. But be warned that I will come back." Sakura said then walked off. I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding.

Kagome started to gather her things and walk away before she stopped.

"InuYasha?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Were you going to kiss her?" She asked. I stood there shocked and the only smart response I could come up with at the time was,

"What?"

She shook her head. "Never mind." She started to run back into the forest.

"Wait Kagome!" I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't listen and disappeared from my sight.

**Now that the miko will no longer interfere, lets go find the demoness, or as I like to put it, _Sakura._**

I ignored my demon side and ran after Kagome. I would not let her escape me this time.

**Me: Did you like this chapter? Sorry for the long wait, caught up in other stuff, but I hope you like it. I will not be posting up a one-shot this weekend, mainly because I do not have one to post up. I lost my tablet with all my story ideas, but don't worry, I'll find a way to keep you entertained.**

**Sesshomaru: Don't you have something to tell them? **

**Me: But I don't wanna!**

**Sesshomaru: Heart of Silver4 is a…**

**Me: Wait! I'll tell them.**

**Sesshomaru: The spotlight is yours.**

**Me: Ok, the truth is, I'm a Kagome x Sesshomaru fan.**

**Crowed: Ooh!**

**Me: Oh shut up! But, don't worry, I will still be putting up Kagome x InuYasha stories, but there will be more Kagome x Sesshomaru stories on my profile. Just an early warning because the next story I do will be a Kagome x Sesshomaru pairing.**

**Sesshomaru: Felt good to let the world know, didn't it?**

**Me: Yeah, it did. **


	6. Haru

Stay With me

Ch. 6: Haru

**Me: Are you reading these important messages? I am so sorry I didn't update last weekend! I was on 'punishment'. Stupid, right.**

**Kagome: So stupid!**

**Me: Yes! At least someone agrees with me! I don't own InuYasha.**

_Kagome P.O.V_

After I asked InuYasha that question and he only answered with 'what', I ran back into the forest.

The only question I could ask myself was, 'why did I ask that?' I don't love InuYasha anymore, do I? It wasn't possible. He broke my heart, so I will shatter his.

**You are way too dramatic.**

_Not you again._

**Yup! I'm back and better than ever baby!**

_What do you want?_

**I wanted to tell you that you have not gotten over InuYasha and will never get over him. You two are meant to be together.**

_Well that's not how he feels after he said all that stuff to my face, insulted me, and let Kikyo insult me too. If he loved me, he wouldn't have done that, or even be with Kikyo for that matter. And besides, how would you know?_

**Well I am your conscious, duh. InuYasha is still confused about the world that awaits him. Remember, he was sealed to that tree for fifty years and he was still young back then, so he hasn't really experienced what it is like to have to choose somebody to love over the other person. He's only really loved one person before, but if you help him, he will come to love you more than the other person.**

_Wow, everything you just said actually makes sense._

**Duh!**

_But I'm not going for it. When I'm ready, I'll talk to him._

**But I thought you said you didn't want to see InuYasha anymore, that's why you ran off with Shippo. **

… _Shut up! Hey, where is Shippo anyways?_

**Great, you left my son back there with InuYasha. Maybe he even ran off to find you and started following your scent, but you concealed it and now he's lost.**

_Wow, you make good theories._

**Don't I?**

I started to head back to the place where I last saw Shippo and burst into the clearing. There I saw a young man embracing a crying Shippo.

The young man had blue black short hair into a pony tail, much like Kohaku's. He had on peasant clothes, so he must be a human. He also had a light tan, but I wasn't going to go into details, I needed to get Shippo back.

I made my way over to the two and tapped on the man's shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I said.

The man looked over his shoulder at me and stood up. When Shippo caught sight of me, he brightened up and jumped out the man's arms into my awaiting arms.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled happily.

"Where were you!? I thought you abandoned me here!" Shippo cried out.

"I'm sorry Shippo, I would never abandon you. I guess after seeing InuYasha, everything thought left my mind except for the fact that he betrayed me."

"Its ok Kagome, I forgive you." Shippo said happily.

I smiled and turned around. I was starting to walk when the man who was embracing Shippo said my name.

"Excuse me Miss Kagome but, that is a demon you are harboring."

"Yes he is, is something wrong with that?" I was confused. What was the trouble in that?

"Oh no! It's just that, I can tell you are a priestess, and priestesses and demons typically don't get along."

"Well, not all demons and priestesses don't get along. There are good demons that enjoy the company of humans too. Don't mean to be rude."

"Oh, it's no trouble. Forgive _me_ for _my_ rudeness; I haven't given you my name." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"My name is Haru and I live in a village not too far from here."

"Well that's a nice name. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going now." I started to leave when I felt a tug on my arm.

"You can't go now; I haven't had a chance to talk about myself."

I looked at him suspiciously and narrowed my eyes.

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked.

He blushed.

"I'm sorry, was that wrong? My father told me that that was a way to get a woman's attention. I didn't know it would make me a pervert. That is why I comforted your companion." He said motioning toward Shippo.

_This guy obviously hasn't gotten out a lot. _

**It was probably that wretched father of his. How dare he think that is the way to get a woman's attention!? I know it sure is a way to get beat up by a woman, that's for sure!**

_Whoa, calm down buddy!_

**I will not calm down-**

"Well, that is interesting, but I must get going." Again, I started to walk away, but was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"But you are very beautiful." I turned to look at him, blushing.

"Um, thanks?"

He started to come closer to me. My body completely froze up. I knew what he was about to do, but my body wouldn't respond to me. Though, as if on instinct, my arms fell limp and Shippo dropped onto the ground on his bottom. I would have to apologize to him later. Just as Haru's lips were about to touch mine, a strong wind whipped around us.

I just stood still because I couldn't believe this pervert was about to kiss me. When the dirt in the area cleared from the strong wind, there stood Sesshomaru. And he looked mad.

He walked up to Haru, looked him in the face, and snarled.

"Who do you think you are?"

Haru, being the idiot he is, smiled thinking Sesshomaru was being friendly. What a dim wit.

"My name is Haru; it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Sesshomaru!" He said, beaming sticking a hand out.

Sesshomaru looked at the hand like it was a half demon laughing at him. Just sayin'.

Sesshomaru took a finger, moved Haru's hand out of the way, and turned to look at me. He put his arm around my waist and summoned his cloud thingy.

It was then that I snapped out of my trance and noticed what happened. I looked at Sesshomaru. He was focused on getting us somewhere. So I looked down. I can tell you that was a dumb move. When I saw how far up we were, I freaked out and tightened my grip on Sesshomaru and buried my face in his chest.

When I breathed in, I had to admit, Sesshomaru smelled good. He smelled of sandalwood and pine. But InuYasha's scent is way better. It's like InuYasha is nature it's self.

When we landed, I looked to see a wonderful field of colorful flowers, a waterfall that flowed into a stream with a rainbow at the end of the waterfall. In the middle of the field was a sakura tree. Heh, that brings back memories. Suddenly, I remembered something, which was the last time I did that.

"Where's Shippo?" I looked around until Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Do not worry miko; I have brought the kit with me. He is safe and unharmed." He stepped out of the way to show Shippo who was looking at the flowers with big eyes.

"Shippo!" he looked at me.

"You keep forgetting me Kagome!" Shippou said with humor.

"I know, what kind of person am I?" I sighed.

"A wonderful person." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

"Let's talk Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

It seemed like something important, maybe as important as the last time, so I decided to go with it.

"Why don't you go play in the flowers-" Shippo was off before I could finish my sentence.

"-Shippo." I shrugged and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I want to thank you for bringing Shippo. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to get back to him."

"You are welcome. Come." He led me toward the sakura tree and sat me down. He started to speak.

"You remember our last encounter, right?" He questioned. I blushed.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you know what I want." I looked at him. He grabbed both of my hands.

"You are a strong woman Kagome, and I know you would make and man happy. Well, I want to be that man. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I do not care that you are human, you are beautiful, and you are strong. You have a personality that can make the evilest of things become pure with just one smile. I want to make you happy; will you allow me to court you?" Before I could say _anything_ at all, he leaned in. Our lips were just millimeters apart and we-

**Me: I know, you guys kind of hate me right now, but trust me, the next chapter id going to be all InuYasha and Kagome. And- spoiler alert- they are going to meet up again. This is just part of my plan.**

**Sesshomaru: I was about to kiss her.**

**Me: Yes, you were- until I stopped the story! Mwahahahaha!**

**Sesshomaru: EVIL!**

**Me: Yes. Now, the reason this story is kind of dramatic is because I am going through a lot of things. M uncle just got killed Wednesday night in a three car crash. And my aunt is very torn up about that. But don't worry, I will try to update as much as I can. Also, I will be putting up two Christmas one-shots.**


	7. Help Me

Stay With Me

Ch. 7: Help Me

**Me: You all are going to like this chapter, I'm sure of that!**

**InuYasha: And how would you know smart-**

**Me: *shoves soap in his mouth* InuYasha! That type of language will not be used around me!**

**InuYasha: Mmph? Mmph!**

**Me: Humph! I don't own InuYasha and I'm glad I don't! *kind of***

_Before I could say _anything_ at all, he leaned in. Our lips were just millimeters apart and we-_

_Kagome P.O.V._

We kissed. Sesshomaru, the great and powerful Sesshomaru kissed me. He then moved down to my neck and bit me.

I don't know what that was all about but when he told me what it was, I totally freaked out.

"I have now marked you as my intended mate. But, I will allow you to travel on your own, thought I will frequently visit you. My scent will somewhat be mixed in with yours." Sesshomaru said.

I looked at him like he was mad.

"Are you for real!?" I shouted/asked him.

"I am very much serious."

I almost fainted right then and there. How dare he mark me when I didn't give him permission to do so! I shall have his head.

_I am going crazy._

**You are going crazy if you're thinking about having his head.**

_Not now!_

"Until tomorrow." Sesshomaru said and then walked off like he didn't just mark me.

I started to panic and went to the flower field and scooped Shippo into my arms and ran off.

"Where are we going Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"We're going to find InuYasha." I answered. Hopefully, he'll know what to do.

I followed InuYasha's aura and nearly collided with him. Well, actually, we did. We all fell in a big heap on the floor and I landed on top of InuYasha. Our lips were just millimeters apart, but I had other things on my mind than the position we were in.

Random words were just babbling out my mouth. I'm pretty sure the only thing he understood was when I said 'Sesshomaru', because his eyes flashed with recognition before they went back to confused.

"Whoa Kagome, slow down! I can't understand a word that's coming out of your mouth.

"Well," I started.

_InuYasha P.O.V._

Every word that came out of Kagome's mouth angered me to no end. Sesshomaru dared to touch what was mine!?

"Then he said he marked me as his intended and that he was coming to visit me tomorrow." Kagome finished.

"I'll kill him!" I yelled.

"I came to you because I was wondering if you were able to get rid of this mark."

That suddenly gave me the great idea to get Kagome to stay with me.

"You'll have to stay with me." **(When I typed that, I realized that the end was the title of the sentence. COOL!)**

Kagome seemed upset at that idea.

"But why!?" The words that broke my heart. Although I couldn't blame her.

"You said Sesshomaru is coming to you tomorrow, well, in demon mating, you cam challenge the person who is mating the woman to a fight to the death. Whoever comes out a winner gets to keep the woman as his mate. If I challenge Sesshomaru and win, then he'll remove the mark from you and you're free to mate or marry whoever you want to."

Kagome thought over it a while and she looked me in the eye. I was getting nervous by the minute.

"How do you know you'll win?" She asked me. Good question.

"We'll just have to pray that the Kami's are on our side." I answered back to her. She stared at me awhile but finally agreed to it.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Great." I smiled at her. On the outside, I was calm and cool, but on the inside, I was jumping about like a baboon. She said yes!

**It's not like she said yes to a wedding proposal.**

_But she said yes!_

**Me: Sorry I ended it so quick guys, I was in a rush to get this done. But I promise that the next chapter will be long.**

**InuYasha: She said yes! **


	8. Duel

Stay With Me

Ch. 8: Duel

**Me: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. My internet got turned off because my mom got a new desk for her computer for Christmas, and they started putting it up.**

**InuYasha: Must suck.**

**Me: Yeah. By the way, I need some more male names with the meaning. You don't have to put the meaning on them though.**

**InuYasha: Do you know what my name means?**

**Me: I don't own InuYasha.**

**InuYasha: Wait-**

_Kagome P.O.V._

As expected, Sesshomaru followed my scent here. He looked angry that he found InuYasha with me. Trust me Sesshomaru, I don't want to be with him right now, but I have to. I don't want to be with you either Sesshomaru. Wait, they're talking!

"What are you doing here half breed?" Sesshomaru said. InuYasha seemed pretty confident. I sent a quick prayer to the Kamis.

_Dear Kami, please help InuYasha win this battle so I won't have to mate Sesshomaru. Thank you._

"I came to challenge you to fight for Kagome." Wow, he said that without insulting Sesshomaru. Who are you!?

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Do you really think you, a half breed, will defeat me?" Such a cocky person. InuYasha puffed out his chest.

"I know I can!"

"Well, lets see if you can hold up to your words. I accept your challenge." Sesshomaru said pulling out his sword. I looked to see InuYasha unsheathing the Tetsaiga.

I started to back away with Shippo in my arms to somewhere more safe.

"Kagome?" Shippo started. "What are InuYasha and Sesshomaru fighting for?" Such an innocent and young child.

"Well, Sesshomaru marked me as his intended and InuYasha is going to fight him for my heart." I probably should've explained it better to him because his eyes went wide at the end.

"I'll explain it better when they're through." I looked up to see InuYasha snarling at Sesshomaru. Looks like they're starting to fight.

_Normal P.O.V._

InuYasha charged towards Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru the same. Their swords clashed and they pulled back.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha shouted bringing his sword down, sending a wave of yellow demonic energy at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru doged the attack and sent one of his own.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru sent a wave of blue demonic energy at InuYasha who barely managed to dodge it.

_Great, we're doomed. _Kagome thought. _He can't even dodge one single attack like that._

"You are pathetic halfbreed. You cannot even dodge such a simple attack and yet you dare to challenge me." Sesshomaru insulted.

"I had other things on my mind at the moment. But now, all that's on my mind is defeating you to get Kagome back." InuYasha said, charging at Sesshomaru again.

InuYasha swung his sword to hit Sesshomaru in the side, but Sesshomaru stepped back from the attack and pushed his sword towards InuYasha. InuYasha dodged the shot towards his gut and brought down his sword to split Sesshomaru in half. A bit to much, don't you say?

Sesshomaru jumped back a few yards and settled down before putting his guard back up. He let InuYasha realize that he was gone before charging at him again. Sesshomaru faked he was going to hit InuYasha with his sword, but instead punched his face to knock him down. InuYasha immediately got back up.

_He is very determined to win this battle._ Sesshomaru said._ Too bad he will not. I will have the miko for myself. _He looked towards Kagome who caught his eye and started to blush.

"Pay attention!" InuYasha yelled, bringing his sword down. Sesshomaru managed to escape the attack but not without getting a wound on his shoulder.

_Hm, I should not have let my guard down, not even for a second._ Sesshomaru thought. _I have better things to do. Lets end this, then I can leave with the miko._

"Lets end this halfbreed. I have better things to do than waste my time with the likes of you." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru raised his sword.

"Dragon Strike!" He brought his sword down with force, almost splitting the ground.

InuYasha knew he wouldn't be able to dodge this attack, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Backlash Wave!" InuYasha yelled.

Sesshomaru was taken by surprise when his own attack was shot back at him.

_How can that be?_ Sesshomaru thought.

The attack finally hit him and it destroyed his armor and spilled his blood. Tensaiga, on its on accord, formed a barrier around Sesshomaru and carried him off somewhere.

When the attack wore down, Kagome walked over to InuYasha with Shippo in her arms.

"Is he dead?"

"No. Tensaiga saved him again. But if it didn't, he would've died. So he lost." InuYasha said.

_Kagome P.O.V._

"_You_ won!?" I asked. No way!

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Thank you so much InuYasha. I don't know what I would have done without you. I rather not be stuck with Sesshomaru for the rest of my life."

"Your welcome Kagome."

"Well, I best be on my way then." I started to walk off when InuYasha held me back.

"Wait Kagome. I've been wanting to tell you something."

**He's going to tell you that he is sorry. Hopefully, you'll forgive him.**

_So, you finally decided to show up._

**Be quiet! He's starting to talk.**

"Kagome, you know I've been following you. But I kept my distance. But now that I finally get to see you again..." He took a deep breath. He never was really good at these things. One of the things I love about him. It makes him funny.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I'm sorry that I was mean to you, broke your heart and betrayed you. I'm sorry for saying those things to you when I was with Kikyo. I'm sorry for letting her say those things to you. I would never let anyone hurt you. Mostly, I'm sorry for hurting you all those times I went to see Kikyo. Being by her, its like she just takes control of my mind. Everything I said to you, I didn't want to say them, but I just couldn't stop them from coming out of my mouth. Will you forgive me? Please?"

That was _SO _sweet! I can't believe he actually said all that. He must really be trying to get me to forgive him if he's bringing up all these things. I can't believe he did that. There's only one thing to do.

"I forgive you InuYasha."

He smiled, sighed in relief, and brought me in a close hug. He kissed my forhead. He probably would've kissed my lips, but first of all, I've had enough kisses. And second of all, I probably still had Sesshomaru's taste on my lips. I'm definately washing my mouth when I get to a river, pond, or spring.

"Kagome, are you going to come back with me?"

That question really caught me off guard. Did I really want to go back with InuYasha. No, I didn't.

**Are you just playing hard to get?**

_Oh please! Like I would ever do that. That would be mean._

**Well then, go back with InuYasha!**

_No!_

**Why not!**

_I just need time to think things through._

**Think things through my as-**

I ignored my inner self and decided to answer InuYasha's question.

"No." He looked shocked.

"Not right now, at least." He seemed relieved, but I could tell he was nervous.

"I just need time to think some things through. Ok? Then I will find you and give you a more proper answer." He smiled at me.

"Ok Kagome. But you let me know quick, Ok?" I nodded my head.

"Good. See ya!" He said then ran off to who knows where. I went to get Shippo who was sleeping on the ground and started to head back to where I was going at first. North. I heard that there was a demon there with two Jewel shards. It might be a bit trouble for me, but I'm sure I can handle it.

Can I?

**Me: Good, wasn't it?  
**

**InuYasha: Kagome forgave me!**

**Me: Yes, yes she did. Just a quick notice. The next chapter story I will do will be a KagomexXxSesshomaru story. For those of you who don't like that pairing, this is just a warning. But after that story, there will be another pairing. But anyways, the warning and stuff so yeah. Goodbye.**


	9. A Village in Need

Stay With Me

Ch. 9: A Village in Need

**A/N: I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. You guys made me sad. But, here's your story anyway! And if my teacher, Mr. Burdette is reading this... HI!**

_Kagome P.O.V._

The next morning, Shippo and I set out for north again. I was about halfway to the border when I came across a village. When I looked, I saw people bustling about with medicines and bandages. I decided that I would try to help them.

I made my way through the village. People paid no mind to me because they were too busy tending to what they were doing. I decided to head to the village shrine where I saw two people talking. They had worried looks on their faces, so they were probably talking about what happened here.

When, who I'm guessing is the village headman, saw me coming, he turned my way.

"Sorry, but we are not taking any travelers. Please go to the next village." Such kindness.

"Actually, I'm not looking for a place to stay. I was headed north when I came across this village. I saw people running around with medicines and bandages and thought I could lend some assistance." I spoke kindly. That should get them.

"Oh! Well then, I'm glad that you came! Our village was just attack by demons and many of our children and women got hurt." He said happily with a hint of saddness.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said, my voice full of sorrow.

"Well, my name is Hiroshi and this," He motioned to the woman beside him. "is Seiko."

"Hello. My name is Kagome."

"Ah, well Kagome, Seiko here will show you to our wounded."

Seiko looked taken aback at his words.

"Why me!?"

"Because I said so." Hiroshi said calmy.

"But I don't want to! I don't trust her!" Well we all know who I **don't** like know.

"And why not?" Hiroshi said. He was way too calm. I bet any minute now, he's going to burst in a fit of anger.

"Well look!" She pointed to me. How rude. "She has a demon with her. What if she is a demon and has come here to destroy our village like the other demons did!?" When did Shippo get in the conversation? I looked on my shoulder to see Shippo hiding in my hair, shaking in fear of this woman. What was to fear about her? I put my hand on Shippo's head and he somewhat calmed down.

"Kagome is not a demon!" Hiroshi shouted in anger. Told you. "She is a priestess! You can feel the spiritual power coming off of her! It's practically in waves!"

"But I don't trust her!" Seiko shouted back. I stepped back a little unnoticably. I would have interrupted, but it seemed Hiroshi had this under control.

"Listen Seiko! This woman is a priestess and you know it too. Listen to me, and listen to me good Seiko. You are to follow my instructions and take Seiko to our injured. Now do it." Hiroshi ordered. Man this guy is good.

Seiko huffed and started to walk away. I was about to follow her when Hiroshi started to speak to me.

"I am sorry for Seiko's behavior. She doesn't trust anyone really. The only person she really trusts, in this whole village and outside of it, is me. Her family was killed by demons when she was young, so she claims that everyone she sees is a demon."

"It's ok. I know a girl who has a similar problem. I'll tell you about it when I finish healing the injured." I then stalked off. I had to run to catch up with Seiko. By the time I did though, she was already at the hut.

"Took you long enough." Seiko muttered. But I heard it loud and clear.

"Oh? Ok, I'll take my leave. I don't have to heal your injured." Payback sucker. I faked like I was about to walk out the hut when she held me back.

"Hey! I'm sorry ok? Now can you just heal them?"

I walked back inside the hut and looked at the villagers. They had large gashes and deep cuts on their bodies. I turned around to Seiko who was just standing there looking at me.

"Can you go get me a bucket of water and some fresh towels please? Thank you." She might be mean and heartless, but I know my manners baby. She left without aother word.

I then proceded to walk around the hut to look for some poeple who would need to be healed by my powers. I finally found someone in the corner of the hut. It was a young girl. She was on the brink of death. Luckily I trained very hard on my powers to be able to bring someone back to life. Literally. That is how I planned to bring Kohaku back to life. But that's another story.

I went to the young child and knelt beside her. The girl opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Who a-are y-you?" The girl struggled to say.

"I am Kagome. I am here to heal you. Please do not speak."

The girl closed her eyes. I got right to work. I held out my hands, palm up, and concentrated on getting my energy in the palm of my hand. Once I got it, I carefully hovered my hands over the childs body. The girl slowly began to heal. When I was done, the girl opened her eyes.

"You- you healed me. I'm not going to die." The girl stuttered.

"No you are not." I said.

"Thank you." She said and went to sleep.

Just then, Seiko came into the hut with a bucket of water and some towels.

"Here are the things you requried." She said. "I'll be leaving now."

She left the hut but not without giving me a scowl. Talk about a hot head. I rolled my eyes. I first started with the people with very serious wounds. Though they weren't enough to kill them, they could have a concussion for about a month or so.

I carefully cleaned the wounds, a few groans and moans of pain here and there. I wrapped up their bandages and moved to the less injured ones. When I moved to another corner of the hut, I noticed a woman with a hole in her gut. I can't believe she actually survived something like this. She must be a very strong person.

I decided that I would use my powers on her. Since she had this gaping hole in her gut, she would be moving in pain from her inner organs and flesh molding back together. I looked to Shippo.

"Shippo, I need you to hold this woman still for me. Can you do that?" I said.

"Mhmm! Yes!" Shippo exclaimed.

He jumped off my shoulder and held the woman by her shoulders. Once I was sure he had a firm grip on her I, once again, concentrated my powers into the palms of my hands. I hovered my hands over her gut and watched as the skin and other internal organs healed. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"You saved me?" She questioned.

"Yes I did. What is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Atsuko."

"Well I have a question for you."

"Fire away." She has a sense of humor. Pretty sure we're going to get along.

"How did you survive and injury like that?" She smiled.

"I'm a half demon." I looked at her with wide eyes. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I was beyond... whatever. She frowned at me.

"I guess now you're ashamed that you've helped heal a half demon. The villagers put me in this corner, hoping that I would die from my injuries."

A picture of InuYasha suddenly flashed through my eyes and I pulled Atsuko into a hug. When I pulled back, I looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"I am not ashamed for healing you. I actually have a half demon friend." She smiled at me, flashing her pearly white fangs.

"Great." She said with a sigh. Suddenly a great idea popped into my head.

"Hey, I'm traveler and I was just passing through the village to help the injured. I was originally traveling north. I was wondering if you would like to travel with me and when I get back to my village you would like to live there?" I asked her. She seemed shocked.

"But your villagers wouldn't accept a half demon."

"Actually, another half demon and two demons live there. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind you staying there either. The demons are my friends and they would never hurt humans nor half demons."

She seemed to think it over before her expression got bright.

"Ok, I'll go with you." She said wih a smile.

"Great! So where do you live in this village?"

"Just outside the village."

"Ok, why don't you go get your things and meet me back here. Shippo here will go with you." I gestured to Shippo.

"Yeah! I'll protect you." Shippo said puffing his chest out.

"Ok. Lets go Shippo." Atsuko stood up with Shippo and I watched them walk out the hut before tending again to the injured.

_With Shippo and Atsuko_

Shippo was following Atsuko to her hut at the edge of the village. While walking through, people kept whispering and staring at them.

When they were almost to the hut, Seiko stepped in front of them both. She had a nasty expression on her face. Atsuko nor Shippo liked one bit.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Atsuko just looked down, rubbing her arm. Shippo stepped in front.

"We're just going to her hut to collect her things. She is leaving with me and Kagome. So just leave us alone. This is nothing for you to worry about. It's none of your business." Shippio said.

"Big words for a little guy. Sounds like your threatening me." Seiko said.

She leaned down to pick Shippo up.

"Kagome!"

_Kagome_

I was tending to another injured person when I heard Shippo shout my name. I ran out the hut to find Shippo in a choke hold. Surprise, it was Seiko.

"Shippo!"

**A/N: Thank you, thank you! I know, my story is great. Please reveiw.**

**Little note. Look at my profile for the meaning to the names in my story. Also look at the poll I set up. Thank you.**


	10. Kagome's Power Pt 1

Stay With Me

Ch. 10: Kagome's Power Pt. 1

**Me: Sorry for the late update. If you go to my profile, I made a website and it'll explain what happened. And yeah, I made it myself. (Gloaty gloat gloat) Hee hee hee! Like it! **

**InuYasha: Stop gloating.**

**Me: I am not! (secretly, I am! hee hee hee!) Kagome is not a demon. Just saying that for something later in the chapter.**

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I ran out of the hut when I heard Shippo scream my name. When I got to where Shippo and Atsuko were, I saw Seiko with Shippo in a choke hold. Atsuko had a look of horror on her face and it looked as though she was about to cry.

Shippo's little hands were scratching at her hands that were wrapped around his neck. He was turning blue with every passing second. He was struggling less now, and it made me see red. My darling little Shippo, was about to die at the hands of a monster. Not in my care.

I ran towards the two. By the time I was halfway there, I was in a full on sprint. When I reached them, I jumped in the air, turned to my side with my foot sticking out, and kicked Seiko in the side. Basically, I did a side kick, but I'm pretty sure you understand.

Seiko fell backwards, causing her to drop Shippo. He fell on his knees, coughing and wheezing, trying to regain the air he lost. I picked him up, and he stopped coughing. I held him to my chest and looked at him, rubbing his head.

"Are you ok Shippo?" I asked him.

All he did was wrap his arms around his body and bury his face in my chest. He started shuddering and whining. That set me off.

I put Shippo on the ground and turned towards Seiko who was just getting up off the ground. She was slouching because of the kick to her side I gave her. Good.

"Why are you mad?" She asked me in a teasing voice. Things are about to get ugly.

"I'm mad because you were trying to kill Shippo." I said through gritted teeth. "Why are you slouching?" I said with a smirk on my lips, teasing just as more as she was.

She frowned. "You should know since you were the one who inflicted this upon me."

"Well, you should know since you were the one trying to kill Shippo." I said with a scowl.

"He's a demon. He deserves to die. All demons are evil. You've been put inder it's spell, therefore you should be killed too." She said trying to stand up straight. She winced and got back into a slouching position.

"Big words for someone who can't even stand up straight." I taunted.

She frowned even more. "Enough talk. Today is the day you die monster!" She said with a shout and charged at me.

"How am I the monster when you were the one trying to kill Shippo!" I yelled and started a sprint towards her.

When we were five feet from eachother, I stuck my fist out to strike her in the face. But, to my surprise, she pulled out a dagger and aimed it for my gut. I tried to pull back, but I had ran so fast that with the speed I was going at, I would be lucky enough to get a very deep gash on my side.

But luck was not on my side today. The blade pierced my abdomen and shot out the other side. My eyes widened in shock at the sudden and very undearable pain. We stopped where we were. Seiko had a smirk on here face and my mouth was open in a scream that wouldn't form.

She pulled the dagger from my stomach and put it back in her kimono sleeves.

"Look who's hurt now."She taunted. I was in too much pain to form words, or even to look up from the ground.

"You're not as strong as you say you are. You're just a weakling. Everything about you is a lie." I could hear her smirk.

"Although, you do look like a the dead priestess Kikyo. That, I know is true." She teased.

My eyes widened. I forgot all about the pain I was feeling at the moment. My attention was now set on the words Seiko was now saying.

"Oh, struck a nerve there, didn't I? You think I didn't here the rumors? I know everything that goes on around here. You are the reincarnation of Kikyo. Though you are not anywhere near as strong and powerful as her. You're just a stupid copy!" She shouted at me.

Threatening Shippo's life is one thing, but comparing me to the walking dead clay pot is another. I stood up straight and looked Seiko in the eyes with a glare. She seemed to shudder under my glare. Good!

"For the last time. I am not Kikyo nor will I ever be. I am just as strong as her and will not be compared to the dirt under yours or anyone elses feet. Listen, I am not Kikyo and I don't want to be. I am Kagome, not Kikyo. Kagome Higurashi!" I shouted at her.

Anger consumed my whole body. I will not just stand here and be insulted. I will do something. Certain things set me off, and this went way beyond those things. I have no idea what happened next, but all I know was that I was soon surrounded by black and watching from the eyes of someone else.

_Seiko P.O.V._

I shuddered inder the woman's glare. My words seemed to set her off, more than what I intended. I knew she wasn't a demon, but something inside me said otherwise. I followed it, but now I could see that wasn't a good idea. I was now scared out of my mind. Wait, something is happening to that woman... oh my!

Her eyes turned pink and were shining. She snarled at me and her fist balled up at her side. She brought one up to her face and motioned it in a way that was saying I was going to get it. But trust me, I already knew.

I don't know what was going to happen, but I didn't like it.

_Atsuko's P.O.V._

Oh no! Kagome's getting very angry. Wait, what's happening to her eyes? T- their turning pink! But Kagome's not a demon. I would have been able to tell! Wait, I can feel spiritual powers coming off her. It's her powers! She truly is more powerful than Kikyo. Seiko was wrong. Now she's going to get it.

Kagome stared intensly at Seiko. She was doing something with her eyes. Suddenly, Seiko dropped to the ground and started moaning in what seemed like pain. Kagome was hurting Seiko. Priestesses were not supposed to hurt humans or they would lose their spiritual power. Don't ask me how I know that. Kagome started to speak.

"You'll be meeting that dead wench in hell sooner than you think. I hope you enjoy it there, because that's where you'll be staying for eternity." She snarled at Seiko.

A dome of solid pink spiritual power started to expand around Kagome. It was a purifying power! She was planning to kill Seiko. There was nothing that I could do, because if I were to try and stop her, I would be purified. I felt her powers tingling on my skin and it started to burn horribly. I grabbed the still shaking Shippo and made to bolt. There was nothing that I could do to help Seiko, so I guess that she would have to except her fate. I was about to run out the village when I saw a blur of silver and red. Who is that?

_InuYasha's P.O.V._

I was just minding my business, following far behind Kagome, but not far enough to lose her scent. When I felt her aura move to a village ahead, I decided that I would just camp out in the forest.

After an hour or so, I could smell Kagome's blood. I panicked and jumped up to run to the outskirts of the village. There, I saw a wounded Kagome holding her side and a woman standing in front of her smirking, holding a bloody dagger before putting it in the sleeves of her kimono.

She started saying things to Kagome. Then it got to the subject of Kikyo. When then that come up? I saw Kagome's eyes widen at the woman's words who I was now considering calling human wench.

Kagome stood up straight and glared at the human wench. She started saying things I heard her say to me the first day we met. The irony. Kind of.

Then, the shocker. Kagome's eyes bled a shining pink and she snarled at the human wench. She held up one of her fists in a threatening way. The human wench looked scared. Suddenly, she fell to the ground and moaned in pain.

"You'll be meeting that dead wench in hell sooner than you think. I hope you enjoy it there, because that's where you'll be staying for eternity." I heard Kagome snarl at the human wench.

Then, a pink, shimmering dome of spiritual power expanded from Kagome's body. I felt the tingle of purification on my skin and knew whatever possessed Kagome was planning to kill the woman. I knew the woman deserved it, but if Kagome killed her, she would lose her powers.

I decided to stop Kagome, even if I knew the consequenses.

I ran into the village and pased by this girl holding Shippo who was about to run away. A half demon. Kagome is befriending more and more people everyday. I jumped into the dome of power and pain took over my whole body, but I ignored it and focused on my mission. Kagome finally came into my view and I leaped towards her.

"Kagome!"

She looked towards me and her eyes returned to normal. She looked shocked. My demonic power started to drain from my body and dissipate into the air. I threw my body onto Kagome to knock her down.

"InuYasha!?"

**Me: So, what do you think? It took alot of brain powers for this chapter, but I managed to do it in about three hours and twenty-minutes.**

**InuYasha: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Time for the funny line of the day!**

**"She's got a super happy expression on her face and... it's kinda creepy."**

**Me: Fortunatly, I know what the story this line came from. **_**Love at Shikon High**_**. You would like the story.**


	11. Author's Note: Urgent!

Authtor's Note: URGENT!

Hello fellow story readers! I'm sorry to say this, but this story will be put on hold until further notice.

It is because of writers block. I do not know what to write for the, what eleventh, chapter. I could really use some help here.

So reread the last chapter that was posted and either review or PM me any ideas you have of how to write the next chapter. Thank you.

Don't worry, it will be updated, though it is up to _**you**_ if the story will be updated soon. I will start writing the chapter Saturday. That means I will not be excepting any more ideas then. But, give me some ideas that morning, before I wake up and if you wake up, and I will look at it. I already have an idea, I just don't know how to put it in words, and I'm slowly forgetting it.

But thanks anyways!

Heart of Silver4


	12. Kagome's Power Pt 2

Stay With Me

Ch. 11: Kagome's Power Pt. 2

**Me: We're finally back with another addition of Stay With Me! The wait is OVA!**

**InuYasha: It's about time! My fans have been waiting for... ME! *poses***

**Me: o.o Ok? Well, the person who gave me an idea for the story and I thought idea was good enough *since this person was the only one to really give me a good answer* is ****Lady Angel Sanada Sekhnet Date****. What she reviewed me was, "W****ell... I think Kagome needs realize that Inuyasha really do care and love her after he stops her and got hurt doing so.. I don't know what else yet..." **

**InuYasha: The other person who reviewed her was ****Monnaki1279****. What she reviewed was "I have read Love at Shikon High it is good. Sorry I have no idea what should happen now except Kagome healing Inuyasha." That wasn't really helpful for her because it's-**

**Me: Don't ruin the surprise of the story idiot! And don't be rude InuYasha. Gosh sometimes-**

**InuYasha: Sometimes what! *getting ready to pound her***

**Me: Uh ^.^' Nothing! I don't own InuYasha! *runs away***

Kagome P.O.V

I tried to open my eyes, but the light from my powers were still shining brightly and I couldn't open them. They were burning like crazy! The light soon faded away and I opened my eyes. They were kind of blury at first. I could just make out the colors red and black. My vision sooned cleared and I saw that I was lying on top of InuYasha. I blushed but then shook my head.

_This is no time to be feeling like... that! I must see if everyone is ok._

I looked at InuYasha and looked him over. Nothing was wrong with him but the fact that he had black hair that was tinted with blue- wait! Black hair! But- but it isn't even night yet! Or the full moon!

_Of course it isn't Kagome! Get a grip on yourself!_

I got off of InuYasha. A sudden headache made its way toward me and I gripped my head and shook it. I laid back down on my back and waited for it to go away. That was when three figures were in my sight. I looked at all three of them. I saw Shippo and Atsuko. But the third figure scared the mess out of me. Hiroshi.

I didn't know what to think. He just saw me about to kill Seiko. He probably hates my guts now. Although it isn't even my fault. But he'll never want to be my friend.

Atsuko helped me up.

"Thank you Atsuko." I said.

"N-no p-problem." Atsuko stuttered. She seemed scared. Why is she scared.

**You're kidding, right?**

_You again? Is that you're signature phrase or something? You seem to be saying it a lot lately._

**Not right now! And yep! It's me! It's the person who can't believe how dense you are!**

_You're not even a person! You're just a voice in my head! Nyah!_

**You're so mean.**

I decided to hold everything for later. My brain was pounding against my skull. It was _killing_ me! Not really, but you get it.

I looked around and that was when I noticed InuYasha there. I forgot about my aching head and quickly ran over to him. I checked him over for any injuries.

"Same skin, nose..." I lifted his eyes and panicked. I lifted his lip up, in disgust, and panicked even more. I lifted one of his hands up to my face and went into hyperventilation.

"Inu-InuYasha. H-he's he's-"

Shippo jumped into my lap and grabbed both sides of my face.

"Get a hold of yourself Kagome!" Shippo yelled and started shaking my head from side to side. I finally snapped out of my stupor and gasped out what I was trying to say.

"InuYasha's a human! But- but how! It's isn't even his time!" One of the villagers walked up to me. A man.

"Would you mind telling us what his time of weakness is?" He asked kindly. Almsot too kindly. Hmm.

"It's the n- Woah woah woah! I know what you're trying to do! You can't trick me!"

I turned back to InuYasha, ignoring the man saying random excuses behind me. He was unconscious. I guess I really knocked him out. It was then that I noticed that people were surrounding us. But I chose to ignore them. I had to find a safe place to put InuYasha. Hiroshi definitely wouldn't let me stay in the village after what had just happened.

I moved to pick InuYasha up when I saw somebody put out their hand.

"Huh?" I looked up to see Hiroshi smiling at me.

"Let me help you." He said and then picked up InuYasha. He's pretty strong.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him. I was truly confused as to why he would help my _half demon_ boyfriend. Wait, did I just say-

"You healed our wounded. You saved those who were on the brink of death. So, I am returning the favor by letting you and your friends stay here until this one is all better. Fair, don't you think?" He said.

I smiled and nooded my head. "Yeah fair."

We made it back to Hiroshi's hut and gave us each seperate rooms. I suggested that me and InuYasha share a room. But don't get the wrong idea! It was only to make sure someone was there when he woke up.

I couldn't help but stare at InuYasha all night. Maybe it was because I was in deep thought and he was the only other animate object in the room.

I kept thinking about how he went through all that pain just to help me.

_Maybe I should start traveling with him again. Just to make up for it. What do you think?_

**Oh, now you ask for my opinion?**

_Just answer the question._

**Ok, ok. You shoudn't just do it because you owe him. You should do it because you want to. Make up your mind and don't waste time. You know the saying 'If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was meant to be yours.' isn't always right. if is is meant to be yours, and you set it free, it possibly won't come back.**

_Aha! You said possibly!_

**You know what I mean. Just follow your heart, and decide by morning if you want to go with InuYasha or not.**

It was silent after that. Just me and a drooling InuYasha. I should probably wipe that up. I tore a peice of my clothing off and wiped the drool from InuYasha'a mouth and cheek. Then I heard him mumble a name in his unconsciousness.

"Kikyo..." I was mad then. He had the nerve to say that he loved me, but he really loves Kiyko! I've had enough of this. I got up and was about to wake InuYasha with the tip of my foot when I heard him finish his sentence.

"I love... Kagome. Not... you. You have... to please understand. It's for... the best." He then rolled to his side. If you ask me, he seems to be awake, just sleeping.

I relaxed and calmed after that and sat back down.

_So he really does love me._

A tear pecked at the corner of my eye. I blinked it away. No, no more tears. I have to stay strong. I leaned down and kissed the top of InuYasha's head. I now know what I want.

I smiled as I rub InuYasha's hair.

_The Next Morning_

I awoke to the sounds of shuffling. I opened my eyes to see InuYasha rocking back and forth. It looked as though he was about to puke... cute. It was then that it hit me. I shot off the round and towards InuYasha. I held him steady.

"Are you ok InuYasha?" I asked with concern laced in my voice.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He looked at me and his eyes got wide. What I do?

"Kagome!" He enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

"You're asking me if I'm ok! I should be the one asking you if _you're _ok!" He whispered/shouted. I only smiled.

"I know. I'm fine and soon everything else will be too."

He looked at me like I was crazy and I only laughed. He soon joined in with me.

Well that was fun.

**Me: I know. Kind of a weird place to end this chapter. I had already gotten to at least one- thousand words and I really wanted to hurry up and get this chapter posted.**

**InuYasha: She-**

**Me: Wedon'thavetimerightnowsoseeyoulat er!**

**InuYasha: But-**


	13. A New Beginning

Stay With Me

Ch 13: A New Beginning

**Me: Oh god... I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. This story didn't slip my mind, so don't worry, but I just haven't had time to do the story with school work and I had some projects in my english class that had to do with writing a story. (That's right, I'm talking to you Mr. Burdette.) But, here it is!**

**InuYasha: Oh god! I missed this story so much!**

**Me: Aww, it's nice to know you care-**

**InuYasha: You kept my fans from getting their InuYasha love! (starts to sob)**

**Me: Why you little... I don't own InuYasha. (Come here you little twerp! *starts chasing InuYasha*)**

**InuYasha: You'll never catch me!**

_Kagome P.O.V._

We finally left the village after three days of staying there. I was as happy as could be. InuYasha finally said that he loved me! So of course I would be happy! I told InuYasha about all the people I encountered, which was pretty much just Sesshomaru and Haru. I introduced him to Atsuko who started to travel with us. It seems like their going to be great friends. They both said that they were glad to be in the presence of another half demon.

**Seems like their getting a bit too friendly to me. **My inner conscious told me.

_Aww come on! Stop overreacting! InuYasha said he loved us and he meant it. Have a little faith in him._

**Not yet.**

I just sighed and continued walking beside InuYasha and Atsuko. But my inner conscious, who I decided to name Aneko because she was like an older sister to me, kept bugging me so I was getting annoyed every minute that passed. InuYasha looked at me.

"Are you ok Kagome? Your getting annoyed. What's bothering you?" I mentally sighed. He was worried over me because of something that was a figment of my imagination, probably.

"I'm fine InuYasha. But something is annoying me to no ends. But it wouldn't harm a hair on me." I said smiling.

H e just looked at me weird before shrugging and continuing on. We came across a small clearing in the woods and decided to make camp their for the night. Atsuko and InuYasha went hunting for food while Shippo and I set up camp, making a fire and clearing a huge space of rocks and twigs for a sleeping area. They came back ten minutes later with 5 fish, 7 rabbits and a huge buck. **(You know, those grown deer. I think the male.) **

"We're eating good tonight!" I yelled out happily, a smile on my face. They all laughed at this. I felt content at knowing that the group was getting back together day by day, and even getting bigger. Maybe we'll see some more people on the way.

InuYasha and Shippo started on dinner while Atsuko and I went to the nearby hotsprings to wash up. We came back as soon as we were done. I felt extremely clean, that would mean-

"Wow! You guys look like prunes!" InuYasha shouted, pointing at us. Of course he would say that. I gave him a look that said 'really?'. He just shrugged.

"You and Shippo go take your baths now. We'll finish cooking dinner." InuYasha nodded, grabbed the soap and picked up Shippo, running towards the hotspring.

I and Atsuko got to work on cooking the fish and buck. By the time we were finished cooking all the food. I looked at InuYasha and tried to hold in a laugh. But I couldn't hold back!

"You look like a prune!" I shouted, dropping to the floor with Atsoku, trying to breath and luagh at the same time, tears coming out the corners of eour eyes.

When we calmed down a little, I looked at Shippo.

"Why doesn't Shippo look like a prune?" Atsuko said, like she was reading my mind.

"I got out before InuYasha but had to wait for him. He was practically playing in the water." Shippo explained. That only caused us to laugh harder than before and InuYasha to blush.

"We could've missed dinner!" Shippo complained.

"Well lucky InuYasha didn't stay anylonger or your food would've gotten cold. Here it is." Atsuko said, moving out of the way to show the food on sticks pointing up from the ground. InuYasha and Shippo got this feral look in their eyes. They started pushing at eachother trying to get the food. Atsuko and I just shook our heads and went to eat our share of the food.

We finally went to sleep. InuYasha wrapped his arm wround my waist and jumped up into a tree. Atsuko and Shippo cuddled by a fire. Saying something about how she didn't want to be alone. We all fell asleep comfortably under the moon and stars. Tomorrow is going to be a good day. Like...

A new beginning.

**Me: Yay! I finished this chapter! The next chapter will be mainly about Sango and Miroku. Wonder what happened to them!? Well, you'll just have to find out next chapter, so read!**

**InuYasha: Yeah, and here is the funny comment of the day: **

'She clamped up tighter than Myouga when being questioned about his whereabouts, and then proceeded to do a damned good impression of a tomato.'

**Me: Enjoy!**


	14. Sango and Miroku

Stay With Me

Ch. 14: Sango and Miroku

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been... *sigh* lazy. You all get it sometimes... This chapter is all about Sango and Miroku because there hasn't been enough of them. **

**Miroku: You've finally put us in the story again. I was beginning to wonder where we went myself.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm sorry.**

**InuYasha: So what you're saying is that I won't be in this chapter!? *starts to sulk***

**Me: Sorry InuYasha. At least I don't own you.**

**InuYasha: Yeah, at least you don't control me.**

**Me: But I control you in this story! *turn on maniacally luaghing***

**InuYasha: NOOO!**

The sun was just beginning to rise. Lady Kaede woke up just before everyone else like usual. She began to make breakfast when she heard Miroku stirring in his sleep across the room.

"Good morning Miroku." Kaede told him.

"Good morning, Lady Kaede. I hope that you have had good dreams."

"I have. So what do you plan on doing today, Miroku." Kaede asked.

"I plan on helping around the village and visiting other villages to help." Miroku explained, gathering things to help Kaede with breakfast.

Just then, Sango woke up to the smell of breakfast.

"Good morning guys! Did you have a restfilled sleep?" Sango asked, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes we did Sango. Would you like to go take a bath while we are cooking breakfast?" Miroku said.

"Sure, thanks." Sango said. She grabbed her bathing supplies and left the hut for the hot springs. Once Sango was out of hearing range Miroku sighed.

"What bothers ye, Miroku?" Kaede asked.

"It's Sango. I know she is still heartbroken at Kagome's leaving. Yet, she puts up this facade and pretends to be happy. It pains me to see her like this." Miroku said with a sad expression on his face.

"Well, she will eventually get over it Miroku. But I have a feeling that Kagome will be coming back to us. But it will be a while before she does." Miroku just nodded his head. They would have to just wait and see.

After a few minutes, Sango came back just in time for breakfast. They ate their share of food in silence and then got ready for the day.

"Sango, why don't you come with me. It should bring us closer." Miroku said with a perverted smirk on his face.

Sango blushed but agreed, not before punching him on his shoulder hard enough to knock him down and leave a bruise. They both set out before noon and began to head to the first village. Miroku then began to speak to Sango.

"Sango, how do you feel about Kagome leaving us?" He asked. Sango sighed.

"Miroku, you have asked me this question many times before and I have told you that I am fine with it. It was her choice to leave. I guess she thought it would help her so I'm going to go with it." Sango said to him, a bit annoyed.

Miroku didn't say anything else. He just looked forward at the village that they would arrive to soon. Just before they reached the edge of the village, Miroku ran infront of Sango, got down on all fours and bowed his head.

"But please dear Sango! You must tell me how you feel about our dear friend's leaving! I don't know what I would do if you didn't!" Miroku yelled loudly.

"Miroku! You're causing a scene! Get up!" Sango yelled, blushing hard. People had stopped to see what was going on and gathered in a small crowd.

"No! I will not get up until you tell me!" Miroku shouted.

Sango thought over all the solutions to get him up and stop making a scene.

_I could hit him, but then that would just cause more of a scene, and probably get people to dislike me. I couldn't afford for that to happen. Maybe I could just walk away, but then that would just make me and Miroku look more like idiots. So there is only one solution left... you have got to be kidding me!_

"Ok Miroku, I'll tell you." Sango sighed. Miroku got up really fast.

"Yay!" Miroku said with a cheery smile on his face. People started to disperse seeing as though there wasn't anything else going on.

"Lets go already." Sanfo said, rushing to the headman's hut.

They spent the rest of the afternoon slaying demons in a few villages surrounding Edo. Close to nightfall, they started to make their way back home.

"It's time to tell me, Sango." Miroku said, looking serious. Sango saw the serious expression on his face and sighed.

"Well, alright. I'm really upset that Kagome left us. I mean, she is like a sister to me! How could I not be upset. I really miss her." Sango said looking down.

"I really miss her too Sango, but I have faith that Kagome will come back to us, and so should you." Miroku said.

"You're right Miroku." Sango said smiling.

Just then, a bright pink light stood infront of them. They both got into battle stances as they waited for the light to diminish. Once it did, there in it's place stood a scroll. Miroku went up to pick up the croll from the ground. He went back to Sango and opened it for the both of them to see it.

_From: Kagome_

_To: My dearest Friends_

Sango gasped as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Well, at least we know that she's alive." Miroku joked. Sango looked at hin angrily. He just looked confused. Truly confused.

"What?"

**Me: That's the first time I ever ended the story with something funny. I hoped you liked this chapter. Near the ending, it might be a bit confusing. I really wanted to update the story so I was rushing in the middle of the night to get it done! **

**InuYasha: I wasn't in it! *wails***

**Kagome: But I was!**

**Sango: Me too, sis!**

**Miroku: Don't forget me!  
**

**Atsuko/Shippo: We weren't in it either!**

**Kaede: I was in it!**

**Me: HEY PEOPLE! THIS IS **_**MY**_** TIME TO TALK! SHUT IT! **

_**Everybody shut ups**_

**Me: Good, now that that is settled, I just wanted you to know that I will start responding to every review I get.**

**InuYasha: Yeah-**

**Me: *Gives InuYasha death glare*  
**

**InuYasha: *shuts up entirely***

**Me: Now, here is the funny quote of the day. It was by my friend Rachel.**

**'I'm gonna rape youuuuuu...' **

**Me: I was like... o.O Uhhhhhhh**


	15. Kagome's Note

Stay With Me

Chapter 15: Kagome's Note

**Sorry that it took my so long to update. I was lazy. ^.^ But the story will from now on have short chapters due to writers block. OK!? I don't own InuYasha.**

One afternoon, InuYasha decided to let everyone just hang around for the day instead of traveling back to Kaede's.

Kagome was sitting in a tree, waiting for InuYasha and Atsuko to come back with dinner when her thoughts switched to Sango and Miroku.

_I wonder how they're doing. _Kagome thought. _Maybe I could write them a letter and transport it to them with my powers._

Kagome got out a peice of parchment paper, some ink, and a pen.

_From: Kagome_

_To: My dearest Friends_

_I bet you are wondering how I am doing, well guess what? InuYasha found me! I have also decided to come home to you all. I am bringing a friend. Her name is Atsuko and she is a half demon like InuYasha. InuYasha seems pretty excited to have another half demon around. Shippo is doing fine. I hope you are doing fine too. I want you to tell me everything that has happened in my absence, alright? I'll see you soon! _

Kagome then concentrated her powers into the rolled up parchment and it disappeared out of her hands. She sighed and sat back as InuYasha and Atsuko came out of the forest with a boar and three rabbits.

"Hey Kagome. Why the faraway look?" InuYasha asked.

"Just thinking about Sango and Miroku is all." Kagome told him. InuYasha sat the food he caught down and went over to Kagome. He kneeled infront of her and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll be back in Kaede's village before you know it." InuYasha told her reassuringly.

Kagome smiled at him and nodded, getting up to help prepare for dinner.

**DALUNA: I've made more! :) But I'm not going to tell you what happens. Only that Kagome leaves InuYasha again for a very particular reason. ;)**

**Monnaki1279: The quote is from a story I read. But I can't remember the story.**

**Funy Quote of the day:**

**"Get back here and face me Miroku, you coward!"- InuYasha (from a story)**


	16. What A Mistake I Made

Stay With Me

Ch. 16: What a Mistake I Made

**Me: Uh oh, somebody's about to get in trouble. Wonder who it is.**

**InuYasha: We all know who it is. (points to himself)**

**Me: Yeah, I'm evil. Well, I don't own InuYasha.**

Kagome, InuYasha, Atsuko, and Shippo started heading out again. They found about three jewel shards on their way to Kaede's village. They stopped again around sunset. This time, InuYasha took Shippo hunting, saying that he is at the age where he should be able to start learning to hunt. Kagome and Atsuko took that time to go to a nearby hotspring and clean up.

As they were washing their hair, Atsuko decided to strike up a conversation.

"So what is your relationship with InuYasha?" Kagome just blushed.

"Well, I huess we're a couple now. I mean, he came all this way for me AND he shows me much more affection than before all this happened." Kagome answered.

"Oh." Atsuko said looking down. Kagome just looked at her, but shrugged it off.

The girls finished their bath and came back to their camp as soon as the boys came back from hunting.

"Aww," InuYasha started. "you took a bath without me?" He was referring to Kagome.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted jokingly. InuYasha just laughed.

They skinned and cook their food and settled down for the night. In the middle of the night, InuYasha looked around their camp and saw that everyone was asleep. He silently crept down from his perch in his tree and walked quietly over to a sleeping Atsuko. He shook her awake, calling her name. She slowly opened her eyes, and when she saw who was waking her up, she blushed but then forced it down.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Atsuko asked.

"Come with me. I need to show you something." InuYasha said then pulled her up, heading into the woods.

In her sleep, Kagome felt the presence of two people in their camp leave. When she opened her eyes, she saw InuYasha and Atsuko's retreating back. She quickly, but queitly, got up and followed slowly behind them, far enough where she couldn't be sensed.

InuYasha stopped Atsuko right infront of a field. InuYasha had covered her eyes with his hand so she couldn't see what was infront of her. He uncovered her eyes.

"Ta da!" InuYasha said, copying what he heard Kagome say one time.

Atsuko looked in front of her and saw a field full of beautiful moon flowers. She gasped as her eyes widened at the beauty in front of her.

"It's beautiful." Atsuko said, still looking at the flowers.

"Yeah, I needed your help. I was thinking that you would be able to tell me if Kagome would like these." InuYasha said.

"Kagome?" Atsuko asked.

Kagome was standing behind a tree, watching them. She though it was so sweet that InuYasha wanted to give her flowers. But they would no longer be a secret. Maybe she could use her powers...

"Yeah." InuYasha said. "I really want to make her happy." He turned to Atsuko. I want you to help me to pick out-" His sentence was cut short when he felt a pair of lips upon his own. His eyes widened in shock when he realised that Atsuko was kissing him. He didn't know what to think or do. He just sat there and blushed. Atsuko finally pulled away.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha, I don't know what came over me. I'll just go back to camp know." Atsuko was about to leave when InuYasha grabbed her arm.

"InuYasha-" She was cut off when he crashed his lips down upon hers. They stayed that way for only a minute before they were interrupted by a voice.

"InuYasha?"

**Me: Oh InuYasha! You bad boy!**

**InuYasha: Why me!**

**Kagome: InuYasha!**

**Atsuko: I'm the bad person now! **

**Shippo: I'm barely in it.**

**Me: Here's the funny quote of the day:**

**"You're family is pretty freaking unique, huh?" -Kagome (quote from story)**


	17. Leaving Again

Stay With Me

Ch. 17: Leaving Again

**Silk: I am now going to refer to myself as 'Silk'. I hate calling myself 'me'.**

**Kagome: How could InuYasha betray me! Why would you make him betray me?**

**Silk: Ah, I was about to explain that. The reason is because, in the summary, I said that they meet a bunch of people, well they only met about two or three people and the chapters haven't been very funny, so I plan for that to happen in the next six chapters or so.**

**Kagome: Oh. Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Silk: Sure.**

**Kagome: Silk and Silver does not own InuYasha.**

Kagome P.O.V

I could not believe InuYasha! How could he betray me again! After all that he said to me, saying how he loved me and wanted to protect me. Saying that he was sorry that he betrayed me, only to do it again! Well I've had enough of it.

I ran back to camp, InuYasha running closely behind me, catching up to me fast.

"Sit boy!" I yelled, slowing him down so I would have enough time to pack my things and leave.

"Kagome! Wait!" I could hear Atsuko in the back yelling my name, trying to get me to stop. Why would I stop for the person that betrayed me too? Even after I saved her from the villagers!? Ha!

I made it back to the camp site. All the rucuss (sp?) I caused woke Shippo up. I knew I would have to explain to him why I was leaving. It would hurt even more this time because I wouldn't be taking him with me.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Shippo asked, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but failing.

"I'm leaving." I said to him, rushing to put my things in my little pack.

"What!" Shippo yelled, no longer sleepy. "But why?" He asked, almost on the verge of tears.

"Come here." I said, holding out my arms. "Just ask InuYasha what happened." I hugged him and sat him down. I packed the last thing in my bag and started heading out of the camp. I looked at Shippo one more time, "I'm sure we will meet again, Shippo." I said before leaving behind the camp, running through the forest.

InuYasha P.O.V.

The effects of the 'sit' spell finally wore off. When I got up, I could see Atsuko running in front of me, probably trying to get Kagome to come back. But I knew it was too late. I could already feel her aura leaving left east of here. I knew not to follow her, it would only cause more trouble, but if I didn't go now, I would lose her trail. But the smartest thing to do was just wait, I could look for her later.

I took my sweet time, as Kagome would say, getting back to camp, not ready to face Shippo or Atsuko. It took about five minutes to get back to camp, and once I did, my ears were attacked by a fluffy, orange ball. Shippo started biting my ears and pulling them, apparently trying to tear them off.

"What did you do to Kagome, InuYasha!?" He yelled. I only looked down.

"It's hard to explain to you..." I trailed off.

"I'd be willing to do it."Atsuko said. Shippo nodded.

"I kissed InuYasha." She said.

"But if _you_ kissed him, then why did she leave. She was mad at _InuYasha_ when she came back to camp." Shippo said confused.

"But then, when I pulled away and apoligized, he kissed me back." She said with her head down. I heard Shippo gasp then growl. I didn't know if it was directed at me or Atsuko, maybe both, but I knew it would be a while before he forgave either one of us.

Kagome P.O.V

As I was running through the forest, I got an unexpected visit from someone who I hadn't heard in a while.

**You need someone to talk to?**

It was my inner voice.

_Yes, desperately._

**Just vent your feelings to me, I'm all ears.**

_How dare InuYasha! First Kikyo and now Atsuko! What's next, Kagura? Ayame? He told me he loved me, that he wanted to be with me forever! Then he goes smooching with another half-demon! And one that I saved at that!_

**Do not worry Kagome, all will be better.**

_I hope you're right._

I ran and ran through the forest until dawn. That was when I decided to take a break and just think. Then I had an idea.

_I want to train with a sword._

That set me on an adventure to find the perfect person, and I already knew who would be willing to train me.

**Silk: Yay! Kagome is going on an adventure to become a stronger person!**

**Kagome: I can't wait.**

**Kagome's Inner Voice: I hope that you heal fast, Kagome.**

**Shippo: I miss you Kagome!**

**Atsuko: I'm so sorry Kagome! I'll do anything to bring back our friendship!**

**InuYasha: *Sulks in corner***

**Silk: Well, here are the reviews and funny quotes.**

**lily. : Thanks, and thaks again! :)**

**InuKagTrueLove: I know he would never betray her, but it had to be done for the story to go on! Think about the story! XD**

**Netflix: It had to be done! I'm so sorry! (T_T)**

**Ash: Exactly what I said to the others, it had to be done! T_T**

**Quote: "You, you ate me toe... I will have your ear!" (Me)**


	18. Ren

Stay With Me

Ch. 18: Ren

**Silk: Guess what!**

**Sesshomaru: What?**

**Silk: I have registered on another fanfiction website called **** .com**** It is cool, but doesn't have many InuYasha stories. I put one of my stories on there, Sesshomaru Gets Drunk. **

**Sesshomaru: Am I supposed to care?**

**Silk: *hmph* No wonder I didn't allow you to have Kagome for even a day in the past chapters.**

**Sesshomaru: Well I am so very sorry. *sarcasticaly***

**Silk: Keep acting like that and you won't get her at all!**

**Sesshomaru: Silk and Silver does not own InuYasha.**

Kagome P.O.V

I set out for my adventure to find Sesshomaru. Don't get mad, I mean, he is the only one I know of that is good with a sword, besides InuYasha beacause we all know that is not an option. Also, he is the only that would be willingly to teach a woman, who is me, to learn how to use a sword.

I started walking to where I could feel a very strong demonic aura, who I am assuming is him. That was when the strange thing happened. I sensed a jewel shard around, so I changed my course to head where I sensed it. When I was finally almost there, I burst through the trees into a large clearing to find a male demon fighting with Naraku's incarnation, Kagura. I could tell that the demon was losing. Sweat covered his whole body and he had alot of gashes covering his arms and legs and about two- no three on his face.

I decided to help him after observing for a while. I grabbed my bow, notched an arrow, and pulled back the drawstring, waiting for the perfect time to strike Kagura. And you know, the funny thing is, neither one of them noticed me yet... maybe they were so into the battle that they need not pay attention to me.

I was about to shoot at Kagura when she yelled out, "Dance of Blades!" I knew that the demon would not survive that attack, so I aimed my arrow at the flying blades and released. My arrow struck the attack and they both dissapated. The demon and Kagura looked at me with wide eyes. Kagura then plucked her feather out of her bun and threw it into the air. A gust of air blew around us before it settle down and Kagura was off flying on her feather. Wimp.

I turned to the demon and walked closer to him. He eyed me suspiciously and I stopped where I was.

"You're hurt." I told him.

"I am aware of that." He told me.

"I would like to heal you."

"Why would you, a priestess, help me, a demon?"

"I know you aren't evil like most demons. That is why I wish to help you."

He looked at me again before slighty nodding his acceptment. I walked camly over to him and leaned down on my knees. Patting the spot in front of me, he sat down. I gathered my powers into my hands, something I learned from Hiroshi, (you remember him, right?) and put my hands on his arms. He flinched, but relaxed. It would take a good 10 minutes to fully heal him.

"So, what is your name?" I asked him, trying to make small talk.

"Ren." He told me.

"I like it."

"What is your name?"

"Kagome."

"Oh! You are the Shikon Priestess?" He said, shock evident on his face.

"Yes." I said blushing. Did everyone know me as that? I never even knew.

"Sorry for my rudeness earlier. And thank you for healing me." He said. When did he get nice?

"No problem."

"So, what drew you to come across the battle between me and the wind demoness?"

"I sensed a jewel shard here, so I came to investigate and maybe take it from the person, or demon, who had it." I said, really hoping it was Kagura who had the jewel shard.

"I have the jewel shard." He said, bringing the shard out from the left sleeve of his hoari.

"I assume that you would want it to keep it purified." He said, raising his eyeborw. I just nodded my head.

"I'd willingly give it to you under one condition." He said.

"Which is?"

"You let me travel with you. Protect you and help you collect the jewel shards." He said. My mind instantly flashed to InuYasha. I shook my head a little to clear the thoughts.

"Sure, I could use a little help." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me.

I continued on the next five minutes healing his wounds. We then began to travel to find a suitable spot to camp in. I understand we were just in a huge clearing, but would you want to sleep where a battle only happened not minutes agao? I thought so. As we were walking through the woods, I looked at him, like really looked at him.

He was good looking. He had muscles, but not giant ones. He was tall and lean. His hair was a fiery orange with red at the ends. His eyes were a bright red. He didn't have any markings on his face. He was wearing a forest green hoari and black hakamas. It was then that I noticed the sword at his hip. It seemed to be about the size of Sesshomaru's sword, Tokijin. The handle of it was red and black... pretty. Then, an idea struck me!

"Hey Ren, you're trained great with a sword, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you could train me to use a sword." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why would you want to learn to use a sword?"

"Well, that's the main reason I came out here. I was just searching for a..." What would I call Sesshomaru? "an aquaintance to train with a sword. I want to be able to use a sword instead of just using an arrow." I told him. He looked away before shrugging.

"Sure."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Mhmm."

We found a small clearing and set up camp. After we ate, we got comfortable under our own tree and slowly fell asleep.

**Silk: Yay! I actually put up two chapters after one another, like the seccond day, or whatever.**

**Ren: I am honored that you put me in your story. *bows***

**Silk: I'm glad that you came! :) Well, review response time!**

**magic-heart.1220: I will continue, I promise and thank you so very much! :)**

**kkkkKatieKatkkkk: Well, here is the next! I know, I'm getting all jittery inside! XD**

**Sorry, my iPod died so I have no funny quotes for you today. :(**


	19. Telling Sango and Miroku

Stay With Me

Ch. 19: Telling Sango and Miroku

**Silk: Looks like InuYasha has to tell Sango and Miroku what happened! I wonder how Sango's going to take it...**

**InuYasha: Why just Sango?**

**Silk: She will beat your *** when she finds out what you did.**

**InuYasha: Well whoopty f***ing doo! There goes my life! Thanks alot Silk!**

**Silk: Your welcome! ^.^**

**Sango: Silk and Silver does not own InuYasha.**

_InuYasha's P.O.V_

Atsuko, Shippo and I woke up and started heading back to Kaede's to tell Sango and Miroku what happened. I would stay and continue to search for her, but she told me about the note she sent to the both of them. If I didn't come back soon, they would get suspicous and come out on their own to search for me.

We finally made it back to Kaede's village. Sango and Miroku came out to greet us, but got these confused looks when they didn't see Kagome. Well, Sango got a suspicous look.

"InuYasha..." Sango started out slowly. "where is Kagome?" I only looked down. I really didn't want to explain to them what happened.

"She left again." I said, finally gathering up the courage to speak to them. Sango looked at me shocked and Miroku looked sad.

"W-what happend?" Sango asked. She looked on the verge of tears.

"I kinda betrayed her again. I kissed Atsuko." I said, gestering to the girl behind me.

Sango looked at me before she tried to pounce on me. What was with that girl? Miroku had grabbed her before she could get her hands on me.

"How could you InYasha! You were supposed to bring Kagome back here happy!" Sango said crying.

"Don't worry. I'll bring her back, I promise." I said, trying to reassure her.

"But what if she doesn't want to come back!? You really hurt her this time! How are you going to explain to her that you kissed Atsuko willingly!? Do you think that she will come back this time!?" Sango yelled at me. I hadn't really thought of that, but I wasn't going to let it get to me.

"Well, she may not come back for me, but I know she will come back for you guys! She may not love me anymore, but she won't give up on you guys! I'll go look for her now, and I don't want anyone to follow me!" I said running off.

I was going on my own. I don't want anyone to interfere between me and Kagome!

_Regular P.O.V_

"Come on." Sango said.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"I'm helping InuYasha get Kagome back. We all know that he won't get her back if her goes by himself." Sango quickly changed into her demon slaying outfit and grabbed Hiraikotsu.

"Kirara!" Kirara shifted into her larger form and Sango quickly mounted her. Miroku and Shippo climbed on.

"Are you coming with us Atsuko?" Shippo asked.

"I don't think Kagome would want to see two people who betrayed her. May I just stay here?" She ask.

"Sure, just go in the hut and tell Lady Kaede why you're there and where we have gone." Miroku said. Atsuko nodded and went into the hut.

Kirara took off and started to catch up with InuYasha.

_Don't worry Kagome, we'll get you back._ Sango thought.

**Silk: Yay! Another chapter!**

**InuYasha: Lets go for chapter 20!**

**Silk: Yeah! Another day! Well, here are the responses and funny quotes.**

**Guest: Yes, this is a Kagome and InuYasha end-up-together story.**

**Other Guest: Thank you! And I know, I was being lazy in that moment.**

**Funny Line:**

**"WOOO! HELL YEAH!" (Kagome from a story I read)**


	20. Here Comes Naraku

Stay With Me

Ch. 20: Here Comes Naraku

**Silk: Here I am again! **

**InuYasha: Wow, you're updating more than usual.**

**Silk: Yeah, well it's close to the end of the story and I'm pretty excited about it. **

**InuYasha: Yeah, I'll hate it when you stop putting up Kagome/InuYasha stories and put up Kagome/Sesshomaru stories.**

**Silk: Why's you tell them that! Don't worry, I'll be putting up one-shots about them. So they're not leaving.**

**InuYasha: Good. I hate being the bad person.**

**Silk: Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't make you the bad person- hey! We're getting off track!**

**InuYasha: Yeah, Silk and Silver does not own InuYasha.**

_Regular P.O.V_

Kagome and Ren woke up, packed up camp, and stomped out the fire. They then set out to start looking for the jewel shards again.

"So Kagome," Ren started. "when do you want to start training to use a sword?"

"Hm, how about tomorrow?" Kagome said.

"Okay."

They continued walking until Kagome suddenly stopped. She then turned towards the east, seeming in a daze.

"What is wrong Kagome?" Ren asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I sense a large piece of the Shikon Jewel. But there is only one person that I know of that has a piece that big." Kagome said. Just then, they were both surrounded by miasma. It didn't hurt Kagome because when it touched her, it was purified instantly, but Ren was having a little trouble breathing.

"Kukukuku. Why hello Kagome." Naraku said, touching down on the ground, the swirling mass of miasma disappearing as he touched the ground.

"I see you have a new friend with you. What happened to InuYasha? Has he finally chosen the dead priestess, Kikyo, over you? What a shame." He said, taunting Kagome.

Kagome stiffened up a little, but shook her head, grabbed her bow and an arrow, and notched the arrow, and aimed it at Naraku.

"I'n tired of listening to your nonsense!" Kagome shouted, very agitated with Naraku.

"Have I upset you? Obviously I haven't upset you as InuYasha has done. Enough talking. I will kill you and take your jewel shards with me." Naraku said and sent two tentacles out at Kagome.

Kagome then released her arrow, purifying the appendages. Naraku only sent more out. Ren noticed that Kagome wouldn't be able to notch an arrow in time, so he quickly got up, unsheathed his sword, and sliced the flying appendages before they could get to Kagome.

"Thanks Ren." Kagome said, quickly notching another arrow.

"No problem." He said.

"Naraku sent out everyone of his tentacles. Kagome quickly notched another arrow onto the first one and sent the two flying destroying half of the tentacles. Ren destroyed the other half.

Kagome notched her final arrow and aimed it at Naraku's head. She released her arrow and hit blasted into Naraku's face, tearing it apart. He screamed in agony before his cloud of miasma picked him up, carrying him off to recover from his wounds. Kagome and Ren stood there looking at Naraku leave before relaxing.

"You are very powerful indeed, Kagome." Ren said, making Kagome blush.

"Thank you, so are you." She said back. They continued on their path, running into four demons, getting five jewel shards in the process.

They found a clearing to make camp and settle down in. When the sun finally set and it was dark, Ren turned to Kagome.

"So Kagome, about your sword training. I know a person who could make you a sword that you will be able to transfer your priestess powers into. Shall we go to him tomorrow?" Ren said.

"Yeah! It will be good to be able to use a weapon other than a bow and arrow." Kagome said, lying down about to go to sleep.

"Good night, Kagome." Ren said.

"Good night, Ren." Kagome said before going to sleep.

**Silk: Kind of short, but it's a good start for their new little quest. I bet you can't guess who the sword smith is. Whoever is the first one to guess will be put in my story as a new character.**

**InuYasha: So, I here you have more exciting news.**

**Silk: Yeah, I got my hair done today, so I was able to write a few chapters of the story while waiting and drying my hair. So there will be two chapters up today.**

**InuYasha: That's great, now review response time.**

**Netflix: Trust me, they are mad at Atsuko. When they bring Kagome back (because we all know they will) Sango will kick Atsuko out. You didn't think I forgot about her, did you?**

**I have no funny lines today because I didn't have internet access at the hair salon and I'm too lazy to do it know. ^^**


	21. Heading North

Stay With Me

Ch. 21: Heading North

_InuYasha P.O.V_

I was running for a while before I could smell the others not ten feet behind me. I thought I told them not to follow me! I stopped suddenly, causing them to almost run into me. I turned around to them and gave them a glare. I didn't see Atsuko with them, maybe she left.

"What are you doing here!" I shouted at them. "I thought I told you to stay back!"

"You can't tell us not to come!" Sango shouted. "And besides, what would you do when you found her! Do you think she would listen to you!" She had a good point. I just stared at them a little longer before turning around and running again, expecting them to follow me.

I turned to look back and saw them following me on Kirara. I couldn't find Kagome's scent, so I just started North, in case she went to see Kouga. I really didn't want to see that wolf. If she was with him, then I would find her, but they would both blow up on me. If she wasn't there, then I would have to explain to that skunk bag what happened.

I spent the rest of the day, running towards North. When the sun set, I stopped in a small clearing and turned around to see my friends getting off of Kirara with confused faces.

"We're making camp here." I said and turned into the woods to find some food.

I came back eight minutes later with two deers and a rabbit to see that they had made a fire and were all settled around it.

"Here's your food. Shippo, why don't you help me skin it?" I said.

It looed like Shippo hesitated at first, but then he came over to join me in preparing the food. After the meat was skinned and cooked and served, we ate it all. Then we settled down for the night. I was still awake, watching the group.

_Don't worry Kagome, I'll get you back, and I won't break your heart again._

**Silk: I know, the chapter was short and horrible. I was writing it earlier today, but then stopped for a really long break. When I wanted to continue, I had a major writers block. I want the 22nd chapter to be about the Kouga thing... don't judge me!**

**InuYasha: Nobody said anything.**

**Silk: ...shutup.**


	22. Kouga Hears the Truth

Stay With Me

Ch. 22: Kouga Hears the Truth

**Silk: I'm still so sorry that the chapter before this was so horrible. I, again, had a major writers block. But don't worry, I promise that this chapter will have laughs.**

**InuYasha: It better have laughs, I haven't heard anything funny in a while!**

**Silk: Calm down, fool. Okay, I don't own InuYasha.**

_Regular P.O.V_

The gang, minus Kagome of course, set out for Kouga's den first thing in the morning. They were able to reach his den by high noon. When InuYasha stepped infront of the cave behind the waterfall, an object jumped out from the water and landed in front of InuYasha. It was Kouga.

"What are you doing here mutt face? I could smell you a mile away."

"Shut up you mangy wolf, I only came here to ask you a question."

"What?" Kouga said, actually interested in what InuYasha had to say for once.

"Have you seen Kagome?" Kouga looked at InuYasha before his face became red with anger.

"What do you mean 'Have I seen Kagome'! She was supposed to be with you, dog breath!" Kouga shouted in InuYasha's face, spraying his spit everywhere.

"Hey wolf..." InuYasha started out slowly. "say it, don't spray it!"

InuYasha and Kouga then got into a fight while their friends just watched, sitting down knowing that the fight would go on for some time. The two finally calmed down and Kouga looked at InuYasha with a serious face.

"What did you do to Kagome?" InuYasha just looked down.

"I, kind of broke her heart." InuYasha said. That's when Shippo decided to speak up.

"Kind of! You kissed another girl after you kept telling her you loved her!"

InuYasha gave Shippo a death glare that says, 'You'll get it later.' Kouga actually had a look of shock on his face.

"That's what you did to her? That is low, even for you, InuYasha." InuYasha knew he was in big trouble now, because Kouga never said his name without adding an insult at the end.

"I know. I came here, trying to see if she came to you. Well, I got my information, I'm leaving." InuYasha said and started to walk into the forest.

"Wait! I'm not letting you go search for Kagome without me! I'm coming!" Kouga said, expecting a fight back from InuYasha.

"Sure." InuYasha said, sounding depressed. Kouga looked at him with a pity look before following InuYasha, the others trailing behind them.

_I hope InuYasha didn't hurt you so bad that you may never come back, Kagome. Please, be okay. _Kouga thought.

**Silk: Now I have to say that this chapter was really good. I'm proud of myself.**

**InuYasha: I was sad in this chapter.**

**Kouga: And I sympathized InuYasha.**

**Silk: I know. Anyways, I have a question for you guys. Should I change the genre 'humor' to 'drama'? Because there seems to be more drama than humor in this story. Please review me your answer and review for anything else. Oh, and remember the contest! ;)**


End file.
